


Make Me A Match

by Aj4668



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (No slurs with it though), AU, Bad dates, Bad parenting of adult children, Crying over croutons, Discussion (brief) of gay conversion, Discussion of racial and class privilege, Discussions of a character being outed, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate, Gay conversion is really just referenced, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of gay character being not out, Mild Sexual Content, Overuse of heart eyes, Patater Week, Portland Maine, Recreational Drug Use, Referenced Character Death (minor character - not seen), Soulmates (sort of), Strange toilet habits, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: Alexei is lonely and wants to find love, and Kent is the best matchmaker around, but he has to remind himself that he can't date his clients, no matter how sweet, funny andhotthey are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).



> Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> This is gifted to [McBangle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle) as part of [Fandom Trumps Hate](http://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/). She's a delight to write for, and a delight in general. I hope you like it! This is my first ever AU. :)  
>   
> Patater Week - AU  
>   
> There is one date that goes into potentially sexual harassment. It's not terrible, but read with caution if this could be upsetting for you.

  
  
  
Kent walks into his well-appointed office, the one with the door bearing his name, on Monday at 8:37 am. He meets Eric’s eyes, and nods. He knows he’s late, but he’s always late. Mornings suck. Why he still schedules client appointments so early, he doesn’t know, but they are the bane of his existence. He’s the boss, though. He has to have some perks. 

“Who do we have this morning?” Kent asks, perching on the edge of Eric’s desk, facing the video screen on the large wall.

“Alexei Mashkov, 29, owns several businesses, gay,” Eric summarizes. Eric hands him the file, and pushes play on the remote control, and the video comes to life. 

“Hi! I’m Alexei. Um, I’m living in New York for nine years. Come from Russia. I’m owning a few businesses, and um. I’m look for man around my age, funny, kind, loving life.” Kent sees Alexei look off camera and ask someone, probably Eric, “Is okay? Say anything else?”

Eric answers by asking a question. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I play hockey in spare time, like my cats, like dancing, like cooking. I’m liking many kinds of food.”

Eric asks, “What would you do on a perfect date?”

“Perfect date, hmmm. Maybe sporting event, or dinner and dancing. Is depending on date, I guess. Perfect date more about company than activity, I’m thinking.”

“What kind of relationship are you looking for, Alexei?”

Alexei blushes. “I’m want love. Serious relationship.”

“Marriage?” Eric prompts softly.

“Yes, would like marriage,” Alexei replies in the same soft tone.

“Anything else you’d like to add?”

“Is exciting. Can’t wait for dates.” Alexei smiles into the camera, and his eyes light up as well.

 

“That’s it,” Eric says, pressing the ‘stop’ button.

Kent is breathless. Alexei isn’t the most gregarious client he’s ever worked with, but he’s so sincere, and his smile punches Kent right in the gut.

“Great, thanks. He’ll be here at nine?”

“Yes. He seems really sweet. He’s shy at first, but warms up easily,” Eric says as he walks to get more coffee. “Want a coffee?”

“God, yes.”

“I’ll bring it in. Go get set up.”

“Thanks.” Kent walks into the conference room, and gets his notepad and laptop ready. He has a couple of minutes before Eric comes back, and takes the time to just breathe after his morning rush.

He sits in one of the plush chairs, and not for the first time, wonders how in the hell he got here. Kent Parson, matchmaker to the rich and sometimes famous. When he started his business seven years ago, it was on a whim and out of his small apartment. His sister had suggested it after he had successfully matched her, and subsequently three of his friends, and he had nothing else to do. 

It doesn’t hurt that he knows Jack Zimmermann, star of the Providence Falconers. When he first started, Jack was great for referrals, and some of his NHL friends even let themselves be dates for his clients. He never matched Jack, though. Jack came in one day, met Eric, and that was that. If Jack tells people it was due to Kent, well, that’s okay. It sure doesn’t hurt business any.

He doesn’t have a 100% success rate, though. No matchmaker does. He can only do so much. He doesn’t put much stock in what other matchmakers claim about success rates, since there are so many different definitions of ‘success rate’, but he does have many couples who have gone on to serious relationships, and almost as many who’ve ended up married. 

Eric comes back with coffees, and Alexei. Kent stands and introduces himself.

“Good morning. I’m Kent Parson. You must be Alexei,” he says as he shakes Alexei’s hand.

“Yes, is nice meeting you.”

Ah fuck, the accent. It’s far sexier in person, as is Alexei. He’s about 6’4, if Kent is guessing correctly, built like a pro-football player, with thick brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Kent has a long moment where he wants to climb him like a tree, and just… do things to him.

“Nice to meet you, too. Please, sit.” Kent gestures to the empty chairs.

“Thanks. I’m being nervous,” Alexei laughs.

“Oh don’t be. You won’t meet any men today. This is just more for us to get a better idea of who you are, and what you’d like from us.”

Alexei breathes out a sigh of relief. “Is good. Only matchmaking I know is TV show. Thought I may have mixer today.”

Kent groans internally. He hates that show. He’s sure The Millionaire Matchmaker is good at what she does, but that show has given many of his clients strange ideas of what to expect from a professional matchmaker.

“So maybe we should talk about what to expect from the process. We don’t do mixers. We’ll chat with you, get to you know you better, and then set you up on dates with men we think will be good matches for you, based on the information we collect. After your dates, you’ll let us know how it went, as will your dates. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, is good.”

“Okay, so lets get started?”

“Yes, I’m being excited for this,” Alexei says, and gives Kent a great big smile.

 

They chat for an hour, and Kent finds out that Eric was right. Once Alexei warms up, he’s really quite funny. He jokes a lot, making fun of himself, as well. The only time he isn’t smiling is when he talks about prior relationships.

“Oh, I have to be talking about this? Okay, well, I’m be in two serious relationships. One back in Russia. Not safe for us then, always hiding. I came here for safety, he not come.” Alexei gets a far away look in his eyes for a moment, then shakes his head as if shaking the thoughts out of his mind. 

Eric touches his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Is okay. Long time ago. Happened for reason, like everything, right? Other relationship was long time. Four years. Ended two years ago. He cheated and lied. Did other things, too, but cheated and lied biggest.”

“Do you have any lingering trust issues?” Kent asks. Fuck, Kent sure would.

“Trust issues? No, was bad guy. I know good guys out there. Just need to find them,” Alexei says with a laugh.

Wow, this guy is something, Kent thinks. He’s not bitter. Kent is bitter, and he’s had less happen to him.

“Okay, so to recap, a sense of humor is among your top requirements, along with kindness, a zest for life, and someone who is looking for a long-term relationship, possibly marriage.”

“Yes, is good.”

“Great. We’ll set some dates up, and will be in touch very soon.”

“Thank you,” Alexei stands and shakes Kent’s hand, and leaves.

 

Kent and Eric discuss it, and decide on three men. They set a date first with Walter, a 32-year-old CPA, for Tuesday night. Yes, a CPA sounds boring, but Walter likes dancing, hockey and skydiving. They think he’ll be a good match for Alexei.

 

Kent arrives to the office at 8:52 am on Wednesday. Eric just looks at him, and Kent glares back. Whatever. He’s late. Again. He knows it, Eric knows it. Why even talk about it?

He had a hard time sleeping the night before. It wasn’t only because he was imagining Alexei on his date with Walter. It had very little to do with wondering if they were getting along, and if they kissed goodnight, or more. Yeah, okay, so those are lies. He was worried about another client, though. Steve is a model, and he is having a hard time getting a read on him. During their client meeting, when Steve talked about his prior relationships, he cried when he discussed his ex-boyfriend. It was an ugly breakup, and Kent isn’t sure if he was embarrassed or just not over ex.

“Any word from Alexei?” Kent asks Eric.

“Yes, he’ll be in at 9:30,” Eric replies.

“Did he say how it went?” 

“Yes, not well. That’s all I know.”

“Crap. Okay, any updates from anyone else?” Kent asks.

“No, that’s it.”

“Okay, I’m going to go call Walter, get his feedback. I’ll let you know.”

 

Kent gets Walter on the phone, and immediately, Walter launches into a description of a great night. “We had great conversation, great food, and he listens so well. He just let me talk about my work for so long, and he seemed so interested.”

Well, add acting to the list of things Alexei can do well, Kent thought with an eye roll.

“Did you get to know him at all, Walter? What do you like about him?”

“Well, like I said, he’s a good listener, and so attentive,” Walter gushes.

Kent sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, disrupting his cowlick more than it already was. “Walter, I promised that I would always give you honest feedback, right? We’ve already heard from Alexei, and though I don’t have details yet, he didn’t have a good time. I’m suspecting now that it was because you talked about yourself all night and maybe didn’t listen to him, or let him talk about himself at all. Could that be true?”

Walter is quiet for a long moment. “It could be. Other people have mentioned that to me, but I always thought they were exaggerating.”

“You should think about that, Walter. We want you to succeed in a relationship, so think about it. None of us are perfect, and we all have things to work on, and this may be your thing. I’m sure your work is fascinating and important to you, but it’s good for all of us to remember that it’s not that way to everyone.”

“Got it. I’ll work on it. Thanks, Kent.”

“Anytime. I’ll be in touch.”

 

Kent hangs up and makes a note on Walter’s file that someone in finance may be a good match for him, then goes out to update Eric.

“God, he talked about CPA stuff all night? Can you imagine how boring that would be?”

“Well, for us it would be, but not for someone in finance or accounting, it wouldn’t,” Kent says fairly. “I made notes in his account to that affect.”

“Thanks,” Eric says. “I can’t wait to hear what Alexei has to say.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kent admits. He realizes that he’s more than a little relieved that the date didn’t go well, and gives himself a quick lecture about professionalism before Alexei arrives. He can’t date his clients.

Shortly after, Alexei walks in, looking very sexy in a gray suit. It’s obviously tailored, and fits him perfectly. Kent fights the urge to fan himself.

“Alexei, come into the conference room. Would you like coffee, or water, or anything?”

“No, is okay. I am not staying long, am having lots of meetings today, but thank you,” he says as he takes a seat, along with Eric.

“So tell us what happened, and please be honest,” Kent says.

“Walter is nice guy, attractive I guess, but he was being late…”

“How late?” Kent interrupts. 

“Twenty minutes,” Alexei responds.

“Did he call or text to let you know?”

“No. I almost leave, then he show up, apologize. Meeting went over. I understand, but he should text, no?”

“Yes, he should have let you know,” Kent nods, and makes a note of it. “What happened after that?”

“Have drinks, and start talking. He is accountant. He really likes job, and talked about it for most of the night.” Alexei pauses for a moment. “Kent, I’m nice guy, not mean, but Walter? So boring. Talks about tax code for long time. For hours. Gets boring.”

Eric can’t help it, and lets a giggle slip out. He claps a hand over his mouth, and says, “I’m so sorry. That was unprofessional of me.”

Kent glares at him, but Alexei giggles and says, “No, is funny. Wasn’t funny last night, but is very funny today. God, he so dull. Tax code on a date.”

Kent watches the two men giggling, and can’t stop it, and giggles, too. “Well, we are sorry that date didn’t work out. Are you interested in another date set up by us?”

“Yes, of course.”

“We have you set up with Giorgio tomorrow night. Here’s his contact information, so get in touch and make plans. He’s a tech guy, owns a website.”

“Thanks, Kent! Can only get better, right?”

“Good attitude, Alexei. See you in a couple of days.”

 

Thursday morning, Kent has a new client meeting at 8:00 am, and when he’s finished and walks out into the reception area, Alexei is waiting for him. He’s dressed casually this time, and neither he nor Eric look particularly happy. Uh oh. Kent has a feeling the date with Giorgio didn’t go well, and has a flash of guilt for feeling relief again. Bad matchmaker, he tells himself. You shouldn’t feel glee in your client’s dates going bad. Even the really hot ones you want to strip down and play adult games with. 

“Alexei? Sorry you had to wait. Let’s go into the conference room.” Alexei and Eric rise, and follow Kent in, and all three men sit.

“So, to maybe state the obvious, based on your faces, I’m thinking it didn’t go well last night?”

Eric huffs and crosses his arms, and Alexei laughs. “No, it didn’t. Worse than Walter.”

“Oh, that’s not good. Can you tell me what happened?”

“We go to bar for drinks, late dinner. He gets drink, double Jack and Coke. Sends it back, says it not strong enough. Bartender adds more Jack. Still not strong enough. Bartender tastes it with straw, makes eyes water. Bartender says if he wants more booze in drink, he pay more. Giorgio call bartender a jerk, but agree. Drinks three of those before food comes. Food comes, he not eat but two bites, orders another drink.”

“So that’s four triple Jack and Cokes? And no food?” Kent asks.

“Yes, and it show. He very drunk. He starts talking about sex.”

“Listen to this part, Kent,” Eric says, scowling. 

“I’m listening.”

“He ask me if I like um, blowjob. At bar. Bartender hears. When I not answer, he says same thing, louder.”

Kent puts his head in his hands, and says, “Oh my God.”

“It gets worse, Kent,” Eric chimes in.

“Worse?”

Alexei continues. “He say he likes to come in mouths, on faces. Asks bartender what he likes. I get tab from bartender, pay with really big tip. Giorgio ask if I want to go fuck.” Alexei’s face is beet red now. “I say no, am leaving, alone. Giorgio say he need ride home. Bartender laugh, say is New York City, take bus. Get cab. Ride subway.”

Kent laughs at that, and has to agree. Anyone can get anywhere in the city.

“He say he has no money for bus, no money for cab. I take twenty out of my wallet, give it to him, leave.” He clears his throat before continuing. “In cab on way home, I get text. He send me picture of his penis. Um, is erect. He is in cab.” He drops his eyes, looking down at the table.

“Alexei. Alexei, look at me.” Kent pauses until Alexei makes eye contact. “I am so sorry. We will be taking Giorgio off our dating roster, and will not work with him again. Please accept our apologies. If you no longer want to work with us, we will issue you a full refund,” Kent says.

“Oh, not your fault. Assholes everywhere. I try again.”

Eric and Kent look at each other in amazement. He is really giving them another chance? 

“We appreciate that, Alexei. Sincerely. Our next date for you is Steve. He’s a thirty year old model. Very sweet man. I can’t imagine him doing anything like Giorgio, or even like Walter.” Kent had talked to Steve the day before, and Steve had reassured him he was over his ex.

“A model, huh? Could do a lot worse, right?” Alexei says with a smirk and a wink. “See you on Monday. Have a great weekend.”

 

Kent does not have a great weekend. He goes over to Jack and Bitty’s for a cookout Saturday night, and runs into Shitty and Lardo. He enjoys them, but while talking with them, Shitty asks how Alexei’s dates are going.

“What?” Kent asks. 

“I referred him to you,” Shitty explains. “He’s a friend of mine. He’s been lonely for a long time, so I told him about you. How are his dates?”

“I can’t tell you that, Shitty. That’s all confidential. You’ll have to ask him.”

“Aww tell me something, brah. He’s such a great guy. Really, he’s the best, and he’s been dicked over. He deserves the best, ya know.”

“I’m sure all that’s true, but I promise confidentiality to my clients. If he wants you to know, he can tell you, or he can sign a release.”

“Brah, that won’t be ‘til Monday, either way,” Shitty whines.

Kent laughs. “Sorry, can’t help you.”

“Well, if you can’t find him a match, you should go out with him.”

“What? I can’t date clients.”

“Well, brah, that’s the genius part. He wouldn’t be your client anymore if you can’t find him a match.” Shitty studies Kent for a minute. “You know, you two would actually be a good match. You both work hard, play hard. You’re both funny, kind to the ones you care about. You’re both hot, and your blond hair would look good against his brown hair. Think about it, brah.” As he walks away, he laughs like the evil genius he thinks he is.

Kent spends the rest of the night moping, maybe even brooding. He can’t get what Shitty said out of his mind, but he knows Alexei is on a date with Steve, the gorgeous model. The really gorgeous, sensitive model who wears his heart on his sleeve.

He’s so fucked.

 

On Sunday, Kent sleeps in after having another rough night sleeping, goes for a run, and stops for coffee on the way back. He’s in line, trying not to wonder if he stinks, when he hears a deep voice call his name. Shit, he recognizes that voice.

He turns around, and sees Chad, his ex-boyfriend. “Chad. What are you doing here?”

“Oh spent the night in the neighborhood, getting coffee for the trip home. How are you?” Chad makes a move to kiss him on the cheek, but Kent ducks his head just in time.

“I’m fine, and don’t kiss me,” Kent says quietly.

“Oh come on, Kent. It’s been a year. Surely you aren’t still mad at me. You gotta learn to get over things.”

“Get over things? You stole from me,” Kent hisses. “You took my company credit card and used it. The only reason you aren’t in jail is because the fraud department realized my company wouldn’t be charging four thousand dollars on clothing, and alerted me before you could do more, and because you got a plea deal. Don’t talk to me about ‘getting over things’.”

“You’re so bitter. It’s not a good look for you,” Chad sneers. 

“Oh fuck off. I’m not bitter. I’m just over you.” And he isn’t bitter, he realized. He’s just done. Finally. Kent turns to the barista and places his order, trying to forget that his ex-boyfriend of three years is behind him in line. He gets his drink mercifully fast and leaves, without a glance at Chad.

He spends the rest of the day wallowing, wondering why he couldn’t find a man like Alexei. Oh hell, he just wants Alexei. Alexei, the sweet, sexy man he wants to spend hours with doing nothing with, and then spend hours doing, well, everything with. And doing everything to.

 

He wakes up Monday morning, the only thing saving him from a totally dark mood is that he’ll see Alexei. He’ll have to hear about his date with the really sensitive, model Steve. Sure, the other two were awful, but statistically, this one had to be better. Third times a charm and all that happy shit, right?

He is late to the office, of course. Eric doesn’t even look at him this time, just says, “Alexei will be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Any word on how it went?”

“No, just a message this morning when I arrived. He left it early this morning.”

“Thanks. Let me know when he’s here.” Kent walks into his office, drops his bag next to his desk, boots up his laptop, then gets a coffee, and one for Eric. He and Eric chat for a few minutes until Alexei arrives. 

“Good morning!” Alexei says as he walks in smiling.

“Well, good morning. You’re in a good mood,” Eric says. “I can’t wait to hear about Steve. Let’s go sit in the conference room.”

As they take their seats, Eric explains that he may have to step out as he is expecting a call from another client, and Alexei nods in understanding.

“So tell us about Steve. We haven’t heard from him yet,” Kent says.

“Steve is nice guy. Friendly, attractive, and punctual. Nice improvement over Giorgio.”

“What did you do on your date?” Kent inquires.

“He chose Italian restaurant near his apartment. Nice place, good food, and quiet. Too quiet.”

“Too quiet?” Eric asks.

“Yes, everyone hear him sob.”

“Sob? He cried?” Kent asks with a sigh. He is beginning to think he sucks at this job. He makes eye contact with Eric across the table, and Eric is gaping with wide eyes. Their clients aren’t supposed to cry on dates.

“Yes, was going well at first, then I order linguini with red clam sauce.”

“And that’s… bad?” Eric wonders.

“Yes, is bad. Steve’s ex-boyfriend always order linguini with red clam sauce. His favorite. Reminds Steve of ex-boyfriend. Steve cries.”

“Oh Alexei,” Eric whispers.

“I offer to change order, he says no, is okay. He say he will pull self together. He does, until waiter brings salads. Croutons. Croutons are like croutons his ex-boyfriend likes. He cries again.”

“Croutons?” Kent asks. “Aren’t all croutons pretty much the same?”

“Yes, hard bread, maybe some seasoning, is correct? All are same to me,” he says with a shrug. “Pulls self together after croutons, says sorry many times. Get through salads. Dinner comes.” Alexei pauses and takes a deep breath.

“Oh no,” Eric says with a shudder.

“Waiter asks if I want cheese, I say no thank you. Steve sobs. Big tears. Ex-boyfriend also not like cheese on linguini. Waiter leaves, brings back big box of tissue. Steve blows nose at table. Sobbing loud now. I offer to put cheese on linguini. He say no, will pull self together.”

“Alexei, I am so sorry,” Kent says.

“Is okay. I know not your fault. We eat dinner, not talking. Total silence, except for Steve sniffing and sighing. Waiter comes, ask if we want desert. I say no, get check. Steve cries because he ruined night for me, because he’s bad date. He feel guilty. I pay check, leave big tip, and leave. Steve still sitting at table, crying. He texted me yesterday, apologizing. Had many emoticons of crying face.”

“Oh my God,” Eric says, then he bursts out giggling. “He used the crying face in a text, after crying all night?”

Alexei laughs, too. “Maybe he not done crying?”

Eric’s phone rang, and he says, “I’m sorry, I have to take this. Again, I’m so sorry about your date. We want better for you.” He squeezed Alexei’s shoulder, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Alexei, we feel terrible about this. Again, we will offer you a full refund if you prefer not to use our services again, and will understand completely,” Kent says quietly.

“Will you go out with me?” Alexei asks, quietly but bluntly. 

“What?”

“I want to take you out on date. You are reason I signed up for matchmaking here.”

“I’m sorry, but what?” Way to sound intelligent, Kent. Smooth.

Alexei laughs and rolls his eyes. “Saw one of your ads in a magazine, and Shitty say he knows you. Say you are good. I think you’re hot, but Shitty say you’re nice guy, good at what you do. I want to get to know you, so I sign up. You are better than dates I go on.”

“Well, I hope so,” Kent laughs. “But why didn’t you just ask Shitty for my number?” Why are you questioning this? The man wants to take you out, so go.

“Want to see for myself.”

“I saw Shitty on Saturday night at Jack and Bitty’s house. He told me he thought we’d be a good match.”

“Yes, he tell me same yesterday. He called, whine and beg for details of dates. Say you wouldn’t tell him anything. I admire integrity. So you say yes?”

“I admit I am interested, and find you very attractive.”

“Then say yes. You not talk about tax codes on date?”

Kent laughs. “No, I know nothing about tax codes. I pay someone to do my taxes. I promise I won’t get drunk and talk about blowjobs in public, either.”

“And you not cry?”

“I promise you I will not cry, unless YOU talk about tax codes.”

Alexei laughs. “You are being very funny. So is that a yes? Sound like yes.”

“Yes, it’s a yes, but you can’t be a client anymore, and I’m refunding your money.”

“No, I found match. Got money’s worth.”

“We haven’t even gone on a date yet. How do you know that?”

Okay, is fair,” Alexei admits. “If after date, it not works, then you can refund money.”

“Deal.”

 

The following morning, Kent is late, but he walks in with a smile.

“You’re smiling,” Eric says with a gasp. “It’s morning, and your smiling.”

“So?”

“Oh my God, you got some last night!”

“No, I didn’t. I just had a good night.” It’s true that he didn’t ‘get any’. He and Alexei had agreed to just a date, in case it didn’t work out, and until the contract was officially terminated. “Alexei will be in this morning to talk about his date last night, and to discuss terminating his contract.”

“Oh no, did he have another bad date last night? Who did he go out with?”

“No, I think it was a great date, but he still may terminate the contract.”

“Why?” Eric is confused. “If he had a great date, why would he terminate his contract?”

Just then, the door opens, and Alexei walks in, wearing the same smile Kent is wearing. He walks over to Kent, gives him a light kiss, and says, “Morning. How do I terminate contract?”

Eric sputters, looking back and forth between the two. “Oh, you and Kent on a date. Oh. Oh. Ohhh I get it. Kent can’t date a client, so you are terminating your contract. Oh, this is exciting.” He jumps up from his desk, claps his hands, does a little dance, and runs over to hug them both. “I think this is a really good match for you both. I’m so happy for you.”

Kent laughs. “Thanks, Eric. I’m pretty happy for us, too. Let’s go terminate a contract.”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  These dates are based on my own experiences, as was Giorgio in ch 1. I need date stories! See the notes at the end for ways to share your stories with me.  
>   
> Thanks to everyone who responded and wanted more of this. I appreciate all the comments and kudos!  
>   
> This is my first time writing Will and Derek. I'd love feedback. <3  
>   
> Updated tags, so pay attention to those. It's nothing bad, just some sensitive things are lightly covered in this chapter.

  
  
  
In the three months that he’s been dating Alexei, Kent feels like he’s been living a dream. He makes it a point to tell his clients to take things slowly, to get to know their partners before falling head first into love, but Kent swears this is different. (Yes, he knows everyone says this, but this really is different. Shut up.) 

Alexei is everything he’s ever wanted in a boyfriend. He’s kind, thoughtful, intelligent, and fuck, he’s so sexy. Just last night, he did that thing with his tongue that he knows makes Kent melt… No, he can’t go there. He’s already going to be late. He has a meeting with a new client, and if he starts thinking about sexy stuff with his hot man, he’ll never make it.

He finishes getting dressed in the bedroom, and rushes to the kitchen to fill his travel coffee mug. Alexei is sitting at the table, checking his phone and finishing his coffee. He looks up, smirks, and says, “Late again?”

All Kent sees is the smirk, and the beautiful way Alexei fills out his tailored shirt. He groans. “Don’t smirk at me, babe. It makes me want to take you out of that shirt, and make you late, too.”

Alexei stands, walks over to Kent, pushes him back against the refrigerator, and kisses him, hard. 

“Ow, door handle,” Kent mumbles into the kiss, as the door handle to the freezer jabs into his left shoulder blade.

Alexei snorts, and shifts them, and resumes kissing Kent.

Suddenly, there is a click, and then Kent’s back and ass are cold and wet. “What the fuck?” Oh my god. Kent’s back pressed some buttons on the water dispenser built in to the fridge, and now he has to change. Fuck, he is going to be really late.

He looks at Alexei, who is trying hard not to laugh. “Oh go ahead and laugh, lover boy. This is your fault. You couldn’t have shoved me up against the wall. It had to be the freezer with the water dispenser.”

Alexei bursts out laughing. “I am smooth lover boy. Very sexy moment for me. First, door digs into shoulder, then you wet with cold water on ass. Very sexy. I am best boyfriend. Best.” He chortles while he gets some paper towels to clean up the water on the floor, and to wipe down the stainless steel appliance. Kent just scowls and hurries to change into another suit. And fuck, he needs to text Eric.

 

Thirty minutes later, and miraculously, only ten minutes late for his client meeting, he bursts into his office, out of breath. Eric is at his desk in the reception area, and frowns when he sees Kent.

“Nice to see you this morning, Kent.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. It couldn’t be helped. We had a… situation this morning, and I got water all over the back of my suit, and had to change.”

“How’d that happen? No, you know what? Don’t even tell me.” Eric rolls his eyes, and picks up the file on his desk. “Will Pointdexter is waiting for you. He’s twenty-six, a computer genius, and he’s looking for a relationship with a man. He’s, uh, a bit testy.”

“Testy?”

“Guarded may be a better word, or on edge. I’ll let you decide.”

Kent sighs. Great, a testy, edgy, guarded client will be oh-so-easy to match. Well, he figures this is why he makes the big bucks.

 

He gets set up in the luxurious conference room, and then invites Will and Eric in.

“Nice to meet you, Will. I’m Kent Parson.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Will says as he and Kent shake hands. Will may be the most freckled person Kent has ever met. He is definitely a true redhead, but he’s tall, muscled, and overall, very handsome, even with the somewhat large ears. It all somehow fits on him. 

“Take a seat and get comfortable. Can Eric get you anything? Coffee? Water?” Kent asks.

“No, but thanks. He’s already offered.”

“Great, but don’t hesitate to let us know if you need a break, or want something later. Today, we are just going to be getting to know you, getting to know what you want, what you are looking for in a partner, things like that, okay?”

“Yes, great,” Will answers.

They learn that Will grew up in Portland, Maine, has been out since high school, and while not everyone welcomed the news, it wasn’t a horrible childhood.

“My mom has been great. My dad, well, he’s been okay. He doesn’t always like talking about it, but he hasn’t been horrible. My sisters are awesome. Portland is really liberal overall, so mostly no one cared.”

“That’s wonderful,” Eric says, thinking about his own southern, small-town childhood.

“And now you’re in computers?” Kent prompts.

“Kind of. I went to Boston College to play hockey, and majored in Computer Science. I’m Director of Engineering for a startup. We design educational products for mobile devices for children with special needs.”

Eric coos. Actually coos. Will blushes a deep red, all the way down his neck, and over his ears.

Not bad, Kent thinks with a mental eye roll for Eric. Will has some edges, but his work shows empathy and heart, and the blush is cute and displays some humility. He can work with this.

“Sounds like great work. Do you have any must haves or deal breakers in regards to your partners?” 

“Well, they probably have to be non-straight, right?” Will laughs. “I don’t care if they are bi or gay, or whatever, though. Um, they can’t have any weird ideas about people with special needs, or make jokes about them, shit like that. I have a sister with Down Syndrome. That’s an absolute deal breaker. But other than that, I don’t want to limit anything. I’ve been sticking to computer geeks or athletes, and so far, that hasn’t worked, so I want to see who you find for me.”

“That’s smart, expanding your dating pool,” Kent says. “Not to mention, it gives me more to work with. Is there anything else you think I should know?”

Will thinks for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. What happens now?”

“We’ll find some dates for you and will set them up. You’ve indicated you’re free every night except Thursdays, so we’ll let you know when we’ve set something up as soon as we know.”

“Sounds great,” Will says, standing and shaking both Kent’s and Eric’s hands. They walk him out to reception, where Will puts on his heavy coat over his sweater, wraps his scarf around his neck, and adds a wool hat and gloves to protect against the cold December air.

“Stay warm out there,” Eric says.

“It’s not that bad yet,” Will says.

“Oh right. You’re a native New Englander. I don’t understand you people. It’s twenty degrees. It’s polar bear weather,” Eric says with a frown.

“He’s a Georgia peach,” Kent laughs. “You should see him when it drops below zero. He wears three scarves.”

“How’d you end up in the north, then?” Will asks.

“Being gay in the south isn’t easy. That plus figure skating, and I made my escape. I stayed because, well, the heart wants what the heart wants.” Eric’s eyes stray to the photo of Jack on his desk, and Will’s eyes follow.

“Is that Jack Zimmermann? THE Jack Zimmermann?” 

Eric just makes heart eyes at the photo. “Yes, that’s my honey.” 

“Did Kent match you with him?” Will asks. “Oh is that personal? I’m sorry.”

Kent laughs. “As if. They both tell this story to anyone who listens. No, I hired Eric shortly after I started the business. Jack came in to be matched, but took one look at Eric when he came in for his initial client meeting, and the rest is history. I did absolutely nothing.”

Will is contemplative for a long moment. “Think that could happen for me?”

“It might. It didn’t happen that way for me, but anything is possible, Will. I’ll do my best to find you someone great.”

 

After Will leaves, Eric and Kent go through the database, looking up possibilities for Will. They think about Walter, the CPA Alexei had gone out with, but a CPA and a computer engineer? No, two analytical people like that may be too much. Will needs someone to balance him. They come up with a few, though.

The first is Mark, a twenty-five year old special needs teacher. He like baseball, cooking and is from Boston originally, so they have enough in common to make it interesting, but enough differences to not make it boring. Eric calls them both, and they set it up for Wednesday, the following night.

Before they go back to work for their other clients, Eric wants to know what happened earlier that required Kent to change suits. 

“Oh that. Well, Alexei was being all smooth and sexy, and shoved me up against the fridge and kissed me…”

“Oh those are the best kisses,” Eric sighs.

“Well, usually they are, but Mr. Smooth pushed me into the door handles first, then shifted me right into the water dispenser, and my back pushed the button to dispense water.”

Eric just cracks up, and has to sit down. “Well, I didn’t imagine that. That’s hilarious.”

“Yeah, yeah. So that’s why I was late. I think we have work to do.” It is the only way to change the subject, and Kent runs with it.

 

On Thursday morning, Kent enters the office to find Eric and Will waiting for him. It’s early – not even 8:30 – so to find a client waiting usually means a date has gone really well, or really, really badly. Kent makes eye contact with Eric, who shakes his head with a frown. Well, fuck. 

“Hey Will, give me three minutes, and we’ll talk, okay?” Kent asks.

“Sure, no problem,” Will replies, but he isn’t smiling.

 

Kent removes his coat, hat and gloves in his office, and sets up his computer and note pad in the conference room. He stops in reception to ask if either Will or Eric want coffee or water, and then gets three coffees before all three men meet in the large conference room.

As Will sits, Kent notices that Will’s amber eyes are sad, and his skin is flushed. This can’t be a good story.

“So Will, tell me about your date with Mark, and please, be totally honest. Your feedback helps us find you better matches, and helps us determine better matches for Mark, as well.”

“Ha, well, good luck with matches for Mark,” Will says. “He’s an ass.”

And there’s the edge, Kent thinks. “Okay, so let’s start at the beginning. Did you talk at all before the date?”

“Yeah, we had texted a few times, and talked on the phone once, briefly. He seemed like a nice guy, really. He was pretty funny in his texts, but with only a day in between our meeting and the date, there wasn’t a lot of time to really talk.”

“Right. So where did you go for the date?”

“We met for coffee first, just to see if there was chemistry. I mean, you’d sent us pics of each other, but that only does so much, so we agreed on coffee. That went well, so we went to dinner. We were by his apartment, so he picked a restaurant he said was nearby, a steakhouse. He said it was close, but he wanted to drive.”

“He drove?” Kent and Eric said together.

“Right? Who drives if they live in the city? Anyway, we drove to a place almost out of the city. I honestly thought we’d end up in Jersey,” Will explains with a roll of his eyes. “The restaurant was nice, though. It was a family-owned type, quiet, but really friendly. We were seated right away, and Mark was great at first.”

“At first.” Kent says.

“Yes, he was talkative, has a sharp wit. But then we got our menus. There was a steak with a gorgonzola sauce, and he asked me what gorgonzola was. I said it was an Italian blue cheese. He asked if I was sure. I said yes. The server, a sweet older woman, was standing there now, and he asked her. She said, ‘Just as your handsome date just said, it’s an Italian blue cheese.’ Mark said, and this is a direct quote, ‘OH GROSS!’ and stuck his tongue out.”

Eric groans. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. So since that was out of the question, he ordered a different steak, with pasta on the side. The salads come, and he wrinkles his nose, and says, ‘EWWW VEGETABLES!’ I said, ‘It’s okay, just don’t eat it,’ and he said, ‘But I have to LOOK at them!’”

Kent sighs. Most days, he feels like he is really good at his job, and weeding out the bad ones. Other days, like today, he wonders how he has any success at all. “So what happened next, Will?”

“Well, the entrees came. Mine was great, really. Best steak I’ve had in a long time. Mark’s pasta had mushrooms in it. And to be fair, the menu didn’t say that in the description, just said fettuccine alfredo, and there were a lot of mushrooms. I’m not a fan of mushrooms, either, but still.” He shudders.

“What happened?” Eric asks.

“He shrieked. I have no other word for it. He saw the mushrooms, and said, ‘OH MY GOD, MUSHROOMS! I hate mushrooms!’ and he made gagging sounds. I mean, people heard and were staring. I suggested he send it back and ask for pasta without mushrooms, but he thought that was rude. Then I suggested that he pick the mushrooms out, and he said, ‘But what will I do if one gets in my mouth? I’ll die!’ I thought maybe I was being too harsh, and maybe he was like, allergic or something, but no. He just hates them.”

Will pauses to drink his coffee, and Eric leans in and asks, “What did he do?”

“Well, he started picking out the mushrooms, one by one, and then gave up, because there were a lot, and they were in little pieces. When the server came over, and asked how things were, I asked for a mushroom-free plate of alfredo, and he was so embarrassed. He told me I was rude. I told him that it was okay, that we were paying for the food, and it was fine. The server, who has the most patience and is the best person in the world, by the way, brought him out a full serving of alfredo, mushroom-free. He barely even thanked her.”

“I hesitate to ask this, but did you get dessert?” Kent asks.

“Yeah, no. We split the check, at his insistence, and I noticed he didn’t even leave a tip, so I left double on mine. When we got ready to leave, and I put my hat on, one with Bluetooth in it so I can listen to music when I run, he asked me if I was a kid, since he thought only kids wore those hats. That’s a nice way to flatter a date, right? Compare him to a child? Anyway, he said he’d drive me to the subway, which was ridiculous. I said I’d be fine, but he kept insisting, wanting to make up for the night.”

“Oh no,” Eric whispers.

“Well, it’s not that bad, but they always say go with your gut, right? We go outside to his truck. It was what, five degrees last night? Anyway, he gets in on his side, and I’m waiting outside for him to unlock the doors, and when he does, I try to open the door. As soon as I try, he locked the doors again. I just looked at him through the window, and he laughed. He unlocked the doors again, and when I tried to open the door, he locked them again. No lie, he did this five times before I said, ‘Fine, fuck it, I’m leaving. Have a great night,” and walked away.”

“Did you walk away?” Kent asks.

“I did. He got out of his truck, and was calling to me that he was sorry, that it was just a joke, but I kept walking. I just took the subway and went home. He texted me three times, apologizing, and then said I had no sense of humor, so I blocked him.”

“Will, we apologize. We obviously wouldn’t have set you up with someone we knew was this immature intentionally. Are you still interested in our services?” Kent asks.

“Sure. It’s just one date. I’m up for another.”

Kent breaths a sigh of relief. “Okay, great. Our second one is Derek Nurse. He’s your age, a poet, and published writer. You mentioned that you were open to all races and religions, correct?”

“Yes, I have no concerns dating outside my race or religion. I’m Catholic, but haven’t really practiced in a long time.”

“We’ll text you Derek’s photo, and we’ll let you discuss religion. We’ll set things up and let you know.”

“Is it weird that the biggest concern I have is that he’s a poet?” Will asks.

“Yes,” Eric says, and Kent sighs.

 

That night, Kent sighs and leans into Alexei’s side as they sit on the couch at Kent’s place. Though they were together almost every night, they hadn’t officially moved in together. 

“Seriously, he played with the door locks so my client couldn’t get in the car. It was five degrees, babe. What a child.” 

“What was his side of date story?” Alexei asks, stroking Kent’s hair with his fingers.

“He denied nothing. He said mushrooms were evil incarnate, that he shouldn’t have to see them, and that he was raised to never send food back because it makes a scene, as if shrieking, ‘I HATE MUSHROOMS’ or whatever doesn’t. He also said that his date had ‘no sense of humor’ because he didn’t think the door lock game was funny.”

“How old is this man?”

“Twenty-six. Can you believe it? He’s like a ten-year-old.” Kent sighs. 

“What happens now?”

“Well, we removed the child from the database, and the other guy has a date Saturday, I think. He’s like you were, and wants to try again.”

“No, not like me. I just want to keep seeing you. I not care at all about dates. Worked for me that they all so bad,” Alexei says with a smirk. 

Kent sits up. “What would you have done if one went well?”

“No matter. Could all have been great. Still not you, so wouldn’t have felt same for them.”

“You didn’t even know me.” Still, Kent smiles.

“Maybe, but I’m know from start we had spark. I’m know from start you are right for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. What were you first thinking of me?”

Kent blushes. “Um, I noticed your smile in your video, but when I saw you in person, I thought you were so sexy that I wanted to climb you like a tree and, um, do things to you.”

Alexei laughs, and says, “Like tree, huh?”

“Well, that was before I knew you, and knew other things about you, but yeah. Those were my first thoughts.”

“Still want to climb me like tree?” Alexei shifts and picks Kent up, and Kent wraps his legs around Alexei’s waist.

“Fuck yes,” Kent groans. “Just don’t shove me into the fridge again.”

“No, want to do other things with ass tonight than freeze it with cold water,” Alexei whispers into Kent’s ear as he carries him into the bedroom.

“Fuck,” is all Kent can manage.

“That, too.”

 

Monday morning, Kent comes into the office, late of course, grumbling about the snow. It had snowed over the weekend – the city got ten inches on Saturday night alone – and while it was pretty Saturday night, it was now the gray, nasty slush that Kent – and everyone else in the city - hates.

Once inside, he sees Will sitting in the reception area, laughing and chatting with Eric. At least he’s laughing, Kent thinks. That has to be a good sign. 

He gets set up in the conference room, gets coffee for himself, Will and Eric, and calls the other two men in. When they are all sitting around the table, he starts.

“So Will, you look happier today than you did on Thursday. Is this a good sign about your date with Derek?”

Eric giggles, and Will nods. “Yes, you could say that,” Will says, and blushes deeply.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense. Tell me about it.”

“Well, we had texted and talked on the phone quite a bit before our date, and I admit, I had some preconceived notions. He grew up in Manhattan, went to prep school, and he’s from money. I um, I have some issues around that. My own issues. Anyway, beyond that, he’s funny, smart, and uh, has a really sexy voice.” 

Kent laughs, thinking of his own appreciation for Alexei’s voice and accent. “Yeah, that can’t be underestimated.”

“Right? So I was really excited to meet him, and we met for dinner at an Indian place near SoHo. My god, he’s beautiful. He’s tall, dark and handsome personified.”

Kent smiles. “Yes, he is that. How was dinner?”

“Excellent food, and he actually liked everything. He didn’t make one gagging face the whole night,” Will deadpans. “We talked for two hours.”

“So you got along?” Eric smiles.

“Not always,” Will admits. “For all my issues about privilege around money, he has similar issues about racial privilege. We had quite a discussion about that. In the end, though, he made good points, things I hadn’t thought about before. He said I made him think, too, so for now, it’s chill.” Will laughs to himself.

“Chill?” Kent asks.

“Oh, Derek says that a lot, like all the time. It’s kind of funny, really.”

“Okay, then,” Kent shrugs. He’s learned that infatuation causes people to think strange things, and he doesn’t question it any longer. “Did you do anything after dinner?”

“Well, it was really snowing by then, so we decided we would call it a night.” He pauses and his eyes lower and he smile softens. “We were walking to the subway, and we passed a bar with music playing loud enough for us to hear outside. He said that he’d wanted to dance with me, and I said we’d have to do that next time. He said why not now? And on the street, outside the bar, he pulled me into his arms, and we danced in the snow. Right there on the sidewalk. The streets were almost empty because of the snow, and it was just so romantic.”

Kent and Eric sigh together, and Eric whispers, “Oh, that’s just lovely.”

“It really was. Our first kiss was while we were dancing in the snow. Does it get better?”

“So what happens now? Do you want to see him again?” Kent asks.

“Well, considering we talked about spending the night together on Saturday, and only didn’t because we were afraid to go too fast, and we talked on the phone for an hour yesterday, yes, we want to see each other again.”

“So it’s safe to say that at least for now, you aren’t interested in setting up any other dates, or do you want to see others, too?” Kent still had to talk to Derek, and he knows that sometimes people have great discrepancies in how they feel after dates, but he is cautiously optimistic.

“No, I’d like to see where it goes with Derek. We have a date set for tonight, to watch the Rangers game, and on Wednesday, I’m going to a slam poetry thing.” He blushes again, but he’s smiling.

“Great, keep us posted on how it goes, okay?” Kent asks, standing. “Sounds like our work here may be done.” They shake hands as Will walks out, and Will promises to keep them updated.

 

“I hope Derek feels the same way,” Eric says after Will is gone. “How many times do we have one person in here, raving about how great of a date it was, and the other says they never want to see the person again?”

“I know. Can we get Derek in here today? I want to do this one in person.”

“Sure, I’ll give him a call.”

 

Eric lets Kent know that Derek will be in after lunch sometime, so they get busy working on finding other clients love matches.

 

Derek Nurse enters the office at about 1:45, and like the others, takes off layers of outerwear. Eric offers him coffee or tea, or water, and he accepts tea, then they meet in the conference room.

Kent notices immediately how different Will and Derek are. While they both dress casually, Will wore jeans that Kent would swear were pressed, a button down, and a neat but plain navy crewneck sweater over it. Derek is wearing skinny jeans, a relaxed sweater with a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, and a scarf that could be fashion or for warmth. 

After they sit, Kent says, “So tell us about your date with Will, and please, be honest.”

Derek smiles. “Honestly, it was great. His pic doesn’t begin to do him justice. I thought he was going to be this uptight Republican dude, right? He’s all buttoned up and neat and barely smiling in the pic, but brah, he’s hot. The red hair and freckles? Like, really gorgeous. I mean, yeah, he’s a bit uptight, and he’s kinda buttoned up, but he’s funny and can chill, and he has some reasons for thinking the way he does.” Derek leans back in his chair, and takes a sip of his tea, looking satisfied.

“What did you do on the date?” Kent asks.

“We went to this Indian restaurant. Great food, great atmosphere. We talked for a long time, about all kinds of things.” He leans forward, and rests one arm on the table, and points at Kent with his other hand. “I’ll tell ya, he has some issues with privilege, mostly about class privilege, but he said some things that really got me thinking. Things I hadn’t thought about before. We also talked about racial privilege, and some about religious discrimination. I don’t know if he knows many Muslims, but he doesn’t have any issues with that, or with race. Um, I may have had some biases about him going into the date, assuming he might have certain feelings about race and religion, but he was great.” Derek’s eyes are almost glazed over, dream-like, and he has a soft smile.

Interesting. They are balancing each other out, Kent thinks. Maybe softening each other, and just after one date and a few phone calls. He meets Eric’s eyes and they nod, knowing this could be one of their success stories.

“Derek… uh Derek?” Kent has to prompt him when he doesn’t look up. 

“Oh sorry, man. I’m with you,” Derek says with a little laugh.

“Daydreaming about your date?” Eric teases lightly.

“Yeah, actually. I mean, he’s not my usual type at all, but I really like him. And he’s hot. Did I mention that?”

“Yeah, you did,” Kent replies, smiling. “That’s okay, though. You can bask in it here. We are all about enjoying the great date. What did you do after dinner?”

“Dude, that’s the best part. It was already snowing, and the streets were all but empty, right? We were walking to the subway, and we passed some bar that had music playing, and I wanted to dance with him. I wanted to feel his arms around me. He said we could dance next time, but I didn’t want to wait, so I just kinda grabbed him, and we danced on the sidewalk, under the falling snow. Then he kissed me, so sweetly. All you could hear was the music, and the soft wind.” He sighs, thinking about it. “It may be the most romantic moment of my life.”

“This story only gets better each time I hear it,” Eric says dreamily.

Derek snaps to attention and sits up. “You’ve heard it? You’ve talked to Will? What did he say? Does he want to see me again?”

“Well, we can’t tell you everything, but yes, he is very interested in seeing you again. He had as good of a time as you did,” Kent affirms.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Derek’s shoulders relax, and then, “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to say that.”

Eric giggles. “It’s okay. We can handle it.”

“Yes, we can. What are your dating plans now? Would you like to continue to explore things with Will? If you do, do you also want to meet some others, or would you like to only focus on him?”

“What did he choose?” Derek wonders.

“I can’t tell you that. This has to be your call,” Kent tells him, smiling.

“It doesn’t matter. I want to focus on him, no matter what he chooses.”

“Great, we’ll note your account, and please, keep us posted, okay? We like to hear updates from our clients, even when things are going well.”

“We will, and thank you both so much. A friend of mine talked me into using your dating service, and I’m so glad I did. You really know what you’re doing here.” They shake hands, and after Derek puts on his coat, hat and gloves, he leaves.

“I have a good feeling about them,” Eric says.

“So do I. I think they could really work,” Kent smiles. 

 

A few weeks later, it’s New Year’s Eve, and Alexei and Kent are at Shitty’s for a party. They are talking to Eric and Jack, and Jack is chastising Kent and Eric for talking about work.

“Okay, enough about work. You’ll be back next week, and you can talk about work all you want then. Tonight is for fun.”

“Maybe it’s okay if a happy couple says hello?” says a voice behind them.

They turn, and Eric says, “Derek! Will! Of course, you can say hello! It’s wonderful to see you! How do you know Shitty?”

“Shitty and I went to Andover together. I was a freshman while he was a senior,” Derek explains. “We’ve been friends ever since. He’s the one that suggested I come to see you.”

Kent laughs. “Shitty’s great for business. He brought Alexei to me, too, which was great for me personally, as well.” Kent makes the introductions, and he watches Will try to play it cool with Jack. While they talk about hockey, Kent asks Derek how things are going with Will.

“Honestly, it’s wonderful. He’s still a little uptight, and he’d say I’m too dreamy, but it’s never boring, and he’s so kind when he cares about someone. He, uh, really cares about me. Thank you so much for introducing us,” he says with a blush.

“I told you Kent was the man,” Shitty says as he throws his arms around both of their shoulders.

“Shitty! Where’d you come from?” Derek turns and gives him a hug.

“Oh you know, here and there. Where’s this new man of yours? Let me meet him.”

“He’s just over there, bonding with Jack over hockey,” Kent says. “So, Shitty, you keep referring all your friends to me. When are you going to let me set you up?”

“Yes, work for me, could work for you,” Alexei says, with a squeeze to Kent’s waist. “Your turn for love.”

“Are you still holding out for Lardo?” Derek’s eyes look sad.

“Nah, that ship has sailed,” Shitty lies. They all know he’s lying, but let him have his moment.

“Then why you wait? Let Kent find you love,” Alexei presses.

“Fine, I’ll set something up on Monday.”

Kent looks around at his friends, old and new, as he takes in Derek and Will kissing as the clock ticks away to midnight. As he thinks about the new year, and wonders what it will bring, he thinks the past year was the best one yet, and leans in to give Alexei a kiss.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Once again, so thankful for my beta, fearlessly. She is a godsend.  
>   
> Updated some tags, so check those out. Nothing is discussed at any length, and they are just referenced, as in previous chapters, but if these are sensitive for you, I wanted to give you a heads up.  
>   
> Date story #1 came from Anon on tumblr, though their story (which I adapted a bit, since winter in NYC and all) had a happy ending. :) Thank you for sharing it!  
>   
> Totally grateful to derekpoindexter-williamnurse for amazing feedback and suggestions, which really inspired the outcome of Shitty's dates. Thanks!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
Kent sighs. How did this come to be his life, exactly?

He’s sitting at the conference table with Eric and Shitty Monday evening, and Shitty is trying, he supposes, to answer questions about what he’s looking for in a date.

“What? I answered that. I’d like someone creative, feisty, petite, dark hair, maybe Asian, knows hockey, and traveling abroad is a plus,” Shitty says, seeming confused that he has to repeat the answer.

“Right, but do you think that’s maybe too specific?” Kent tries to be diplomatic. 

Eric doesn’t. “What he’s trying to say is that you are looking for a Lardo clone.”

“Brah, no… Oh shit. That’s exactly what I’m doing,” Shitty groans, putting his head in his hands.

“I guess that ship hasn’t sailed?” Kent asks gently.

“I want it to. I want it to sink,” Shitty mumbles into his palms.

“I don’t know what happened there, with you and Lardo. Why aren’t you together? Can you tell me?” Kent prods, but softly.

Shitty sits up, and is animated again suddenly, gesturing with widely flailing arms. “She doesn’t want to ‘ruin the friendship’. Can you believe that shit? Like how does love ruin a friendship? But she is afraid if we broke up, we’d never talk again, and fuck. Those fears are valid, since how many times does that happen to people? A fucking lot.” He puts his head back in his hands.

“Do you think you’re ready to date someone else?” Kent really doesn’t think he is, but he thinks he wants to be.

“Yes, I need to try.” He nods, and his head hits the table.

Needing to try isn’t the same as being ready, Kent knows, but he’ll do this for his friend.

“Okay, so beyond someone who looks, thinks, and acts like Lardo, do you have any must haves or deal breakers? Or can you let Eric and I, as your friends who know you well, do this for you?”

Shitty sits up again. “Yeah, you two just do it. You know me, know my personality. I trust you.”

Kent suddenly has a headache. This could either go really well, or really badly. 

 

Tuesday morning, Eric and Kent are going through their database, trying to find Shitty some dates, and they find themselves pulled to “Lardo types”, as Eric calls them.

“You know, I think we need to go in a different direction,” Eric says. “If we go too similar, it’s creepy.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Kent agrees. “Okay, so how about a tall blonde? We have Erica Mason. She’s twenty-eight, has her PhD in physical therapy, and volunteers at Planned Parenthood and a domestic violence shelter. That means she holds some of the same values Shitty does, and she’s intelligent.”

“And she’s gorgeous, and played volleyball in college, so she likes sports. Perfect. I’ll call and set it up.”

“Great. I think if that doesn’t work, Sarah Brooks would be a good second date. She’s a redhead, has her Master’s in social work, and works with immigrants who’ve just come to the US.”

“Oh yes, I like her. She’s got a wicked sense of humor. She’d be great for Shitty, and she’s not a Lardo clone. Not that I’m hoping it won’t work with Erica, but I’ll keep her in mind, just in case.”

 

Eric calls Shitty to find out what nights he was available, and before long, he was rubbing his temples and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Shitty, what? ‘What kind of name is Erica?’ What does that even mean? It’s just a girl’s name.” He sighs. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? If you aren’t, it’s okay, but we don’t want to send other clients on dates with someone who isn’t… Okay fine… No, we’ll do it. Just call Jack, okay? He gets through to you more than others can… Just call Jack… No, really, I love you too, Shitty, but call Jack, okay? Promise me… Her name is Erica Mason… Yes, Shitty, she is great. We wouldn’t set you up with someone terrible. Remember when you said you trust us? She’s got her PhD in… Yes, she has her PhD in physical therapy… Okay, we’ll let you find out the rest from her. Of course, no, we don’t want to ruin the fun or the magic… We’ll send you her contact information and you can set up the date… Great, yes… Yes, I’m all those things, and I’ll tell Kent… Okay, bye Shitty.”

Eric sighs as he disconnects the call, and looks up when he hears Kent laugh. 

“Rough call?” Kent asks.

“You are, and I quote, a ‘motherfuckin’ beaut and a genius’ for doing this.”

“Well, that’s nice?”

“It’s the highest of compliments,” Eric reassures. “This may kill us before it’s over. I just hope he calls Jack. They have a way with each other, and apparently always have, since they met in college.”

“Well, I hope it helps. When are he and Erica meeting?”

“Tomorrow night. We’ll know Thursday.”

“God help us.”

 

Wednesday night, over dinner, Alexei notices Kent is distracted. “What is wrong? Are you thinking of Shitty and dates?”

“You know I can’t talk about that, babe,” Kent sighs, but he wants nothing more than to be able to talk about this. He is, of course, wondering what is happening on Shitty’s date.

“Shitty calls me today. Tells me about date tonight with Erica. Says she is nice woman, smart, funny. He is rambling, manic almost. I ask if he is nervous for date, he says no. I laugh, tell him to call Jack. He says Jack is on ice, can’t talk, and he has talked to Jack too many times already.”

“Oh god,” is all Kent can allow himself to say.

“Will be all right, I promise. Maybe Shitty likes her. Maybe not. Maybe it just make a great story.”

He has to talk about this. “Sometimes, in general, you know, hypothetically speaking? Sometimes, I wonder if the people we set up aren’t ready for it. You were ready, obviously.” He smiles, and grabs Alexei’s hand, stroking his thumb over Alexei’s knuckles, almost subconsciously. “Jack was ready. Will and Derek were ready, as are so many others, but some, I just wonder if I’m doing the right thing by accepting their money, by setting them up at all.”

“Maybe is part of process. Sometimes people have to force selves out of comfort zones to be ready. Shitty may be ready, but is scary out there in dating world. Lardo is known to him. He knows outcome, even if he not like it. With new dates, he not know outcome. Either way, good or bad, can be scary.”

“But love is awesome, babe,” Kent smiles at Alexei with nothing but pure heart eyes.

“Yes, but for Shitty, new love mean letting go of dream of Lardo. Scary, and sad.”

Kent, who never really faced anything that scary, suddenly got it. Everything in Kent’s life happened by accident, he likes to say. He went to college and got a business degree because he didn’t have anything better to do at the time, and sort of floated through. He started his business on a whim because his sister suggested it, and he had nothing else to do, and he may as well do something with his degree. 

His personal life hasn’t been any different. He met Chad, and his exes before him, through friends or at clubs, but never really by putting any effort into it. Alexei came to him, literally. 

So no, Kent doesn’t know what it’s like to face that kind of fear in letting go of a dream. Alexei, though…

“Have you felt that way, babe?”

“Not same, but very scary when I come here from Russia. Letting go of what I had there, of family, of dreams for love with ex-boyfriend there. Good things, better things, even great things, here, but still very scary.”

Kent stands to clear the dishes from the table, using that time to process what Alexei just said. After dumping the dishes in the sink without care, he turns to Alexei, and takes him into his arms.

“You are the bravest man, and I’m so glad you are here. I’m so thankful you made the decision to come to this country. I know it’s only been a few months, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it already.”

“If I have say in it, you won’t have to, ever.”

“Let’s move in together. It’s stupid that we spend every night together, but live apart.” Kent panics when Alexei doesn’t respond immediately. He pulls back from the embrace, and moves to put the dishes in the dishwasher. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I know it’s too soon. No worries, babe, we’ll talk about it some other time.”

“No.”

Kent’s heart falls right into his stomach. “Oh. No? Just no? We can’t ever talk about it? Can I ask why it’s off the table forever?”

“No. Oh no, not meaning that. I mean not too soon. I’m just being surprised that you ask now. I’m wanting to live with you, too, so much, but afraid to ask, since it’s only four months. But yes, let’s move in. I love you.”

Kent laughs. “You fucking scared me. I love you, too. So much. How do you want to do this? You move in here? Me with you? Or find a new place? Let’s find a new place, so it’s something that’s both of ours. Oh, do you think we need a realtor, or should we just check Craigslist or what?”

“I have realtor, but online is fine. Want to look now?”

Kent looks at Alexei, and decides he has a better idea. “Let’s go celebrate first.”

“You have best ideas. Best.” 

 

Thursday morning, Kent and Eric are meeting Shitty at the office early, as they are working around Shitty’s schedule. He’s been an attorney for the ACLU for two years now, and is a very busy man. Sure, Trump’s been impeached, but now Pence is president, and in a lot of ways, he’s worse. Kent is trying to stay aware and be an active participant in the political process, but he is also just trying to stay sane. Pence wants to bring back gay conversion therapy. Kent’s brain just can’t go there.

In any case, they are waiting on Shitty, and Kent is early, for once. Yeah, he’s surprised, too, but he is nervous about this one.

Shitty arrives about ten minutes after Kent does, and after begging for coffee, he is ready to talk about his date.

As they sit at the conference table, he says, “You guys, she’s great. She is certainly beautiful, and so smart. I really had a good time with her.”

Kent and Eric look at each other, eyes wide.

“So what did you do?”

“We went for Chinese food at a cute little place near her apartment. Great food. We ordered way too much, but it was awesome. We talked for hours, about everything. Did you know she volunteers at Planned Parenthood? And she’s so anti-Pence it’s a thing of beauty. One of her brothers is trans, and her best friend is a lesbian, and she is against conversion therapy. We talked for a long time about that. We talked about her work at a domestic violence shelter – oh did I tell you she volunteers there, too?”

Eric laughs. “No, but we knew that.”

“Oh right. Yeah, she’s great. And she’s funny as hell.”

“What did you do after dinner?” Kent prompts, because he figures they could be there all morning listening to wonderful descriptions of Erica, but not really get to the heart of the matter.

“We went for a walk, and talked more! I could talk to her forever. Finally, she said she had to call it a night around 11:30, though, since she has an early patient today. Shame, too, because I just really enjoyed her company.”

“Do you think you’d like to see her again?” Kent thinks this sounds hopeful.

“Eh, I don’t know.”

“What?” Eric asks. “She’s gorgeous, funny, smart, and you can talk to her forever, and you really enjoyed her company – those are all your words, not mine. Why wouldn’t you want to see her again?”

“I just didn’t feel it. No real chemistry. I kissed her goodnight, but it was like kissing Jack, only less chemistry.”

Eric rolls his eyes as Kent laughs. “You had to use that as an example?”

“Hey! You have a beautiful man there, Eric. I had to kiss him at least once. Alas, I am heterosexual,” Shitty sighs.

“Oh dear God,” Eric chokes on his coffee.

“Getting back on track here, if we could? Shitty, do you want to try someone else?” Kent resists the urge to rub his temples.

“Sure, let’s do Shitty Dates, Take Two. I’m game.”

Kent rubs his temples. “Okay, next up is Sarah Brooks. She’s twenty-eight, has her Master’s in…”

“Whoa! No, don’t ruin the magic! I don’t want to know all that. It ruins the fun. Just give me her contact info, and let nature take it’s course, brah.”

“Right, of course. I’m sorry.” Kent hands Shitty the information, and Shitty leaves with as much commotion as expected, and Kent and Eric just sit in silence for a few long moments.

Finally, Eric speaks, almost in a whisper. “Well, that actually went better than I thought it would.”

“Yes, me too. I’ll call Erica and get her feedback, let her know that Shitty isn’t interested.”

“Okay, I’ll call Sarah.”

“Eric, we’ll get through this, right?”

“Maybe.”

 

Kent talks to Erica, who is relieved to know Shitty felt the same way. She thinks they could be great friends, but didn’t feel any chemistry either. She’d already sent him a text explaining her thoughts, and she’s hoping they can do some volunteer or activism things together. She’s interested in being matched again, so Kent’s happy she’s still happy.

Eric has set up the date with Shitty and Sarah for Saturday night. 

 

Kent and Alexei spend the weekend looking for a new place, and it isn’t long before they realize they haven’t talked about anything of importance that most people talk about before moving in together.

At the first place they see on Saturday, the realtor is explaining that the apartment has four bedrooms, three baths, and has over twenty-two hundred square feet. Kent says, “That’s great, but why do we need so many bedrooms?”

Alexei says, “I thought it would be nice to have a place we could grow into, have kids grow up in.”

“Kids?” Kent squeaks.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” the realtor says, and steps out.

“Babe, you not want kids?” Alexei asks.

“Um, I don’t even know, I mean, yeah probably, but not right away. I guess you do?”

“Not right away, but I thought that maybe we could find a place to grow into, have kids later. Buy place now.”

“Buy? I thought we were renting?”

“I own my condo.”

“I rent. I guess we should have had this discussion before.” Kent feels like crying. 

“Maybe, but we talk now? Realtor can wait, or we go get coffee, and meet her later.”

“Let’s get coffee, and meet her later.”

 

At the coffee house, Kent still feels like crying. He feels stupid, and like they rushed this, which clearly they did. He sits with his drink, moping. 

“Baby, no sad face. We just need to talk this out. Buy now, rent now, how many bedrooms. Is all okay,” Alexei says as he stirs sugar into his coffee. “No right, no wrong.”

“Yes, but these are big decisions.”

“We break them down into smaller decisions? Start with buy or rent. Why do you rent now?”

“I’ve lived there for years, since just after I started my business. I couldn’t afford to buy, and I never thought about moving. I like my apartment.”

“Okay. If you had to move, you can afford to buy?”

“Yeah, and it would probably make more sense, financially to buy.” Kent sighs, and takes a drink of his coffee. 

“Okay, so buying…”

“Yes, but what happens if we decide we don’t work in a year?” Now he feels like he can’t swallow. Buying a house is such a commitment, but things not working with Alexei? That thought is too terrifying to even process.

“Do you think that happens?” Alexei suddenly looks sad.

“No, but it could.”

Alexei reaches across the table, grabs Kent’s hands, and holds it tight. “Anything can happen, baby. We also can stay together forever.” 

Kent’s heart races at the thought of it. “Yes.”

“Bedrooms? I need home office. Do you?”

“No, I just need my laptop, nothing else.”

“Guest bedroom?”

“Everyone I know lives here. What about you?” Kent knows Alexei has family in Russia, but they don’t talk.

Alexei grows quiet. “Maybe one day, see family again. Would be nice to have guest room.”

Kent strokes Alexei’s hand with his thumb. “Okay, so our bedroom, office, guest room,” he lists. 

“Buy house to grow into or buy bigger later? Or rent?”

“Fuck, these are the scary questions.”

“Yes, taking risk to unknown always scary.”

Kent thinks about their conversation about Shitty, about Alexei coming to a new country alone, and about comfort zones, and makes a decision.

“You know what, babe? Let’s buy, and let’s look at houses we like, with different numbers of bedrooms, in our price range. If we end up with three bedrooms, great. If we end up with five, that’s awesome, too.”

“You aren’t too scared?” Alexei asks, holding onto Kent’s hand.

“Oh I’m plenty scared, but Shitty is dating people who aren’t Lardo. You came to a new country by yourself. I can buy a house with you.” 

 

They look at four places on Saturday, and three on Sunday, and the third is it. It was just listed, at a great price, as a result of a bitter divorce, so they act fast. It’s been recently remodeled, and then the wife found out the husband was having an affair with the nanny, and the house is in her name, and she wants to make sure the husband gets none of it, so she is selling fast, and cheap. She accepts their offer within the hour, and the house is theirs. 

That it happens to have five bedrooms, well, Kent is okay with that.

 

Monday morning, Kent arrives at 7:30 to meet Shitty to find out about his date with Sarah, and after the emotional weekend he’s had, he hopes the date went well.

Shitty arrives moments after Kent, and he seems to be in a good mood. He gets himself a coffee, then makes himself comfortable at the conference table. When Eric comes in a couple of minutes later, Shitty jumps right in.

“I have to hand it to you guys. You get quality people in here. Sarah’s awesome. She’s gorgeous, she’s smart, she’s driven. She works with immigrants, ya know, helps them get settled after they’ve just arrived in the country, which is admirable.”

“What did you do on the date?” Kent asks.

“We just went to dinner. Great Mexican place halfway between her place and mine. Kind of a dive, but I get annoyed spending forty bucks for two tacos and some beans and rice that aren’t even that good, right? Anyway, she loved it, too, so it’s all good.”

“Um, how did the conversation flow?” Eric is hesitant to ask anything, but forges ahead.

“Brah, it was great. We talked about immigration laws, and acclimation. She likes hockey, and it didn’t hurt that Jack’s my best friend. That came up naturally, by the way. I said something about going to the Falconers games, and she asked why that was my team, and that’s how she found out about Jack. You know I don’t name drop,” he explains, looking at Eric. 

“I don’t know why you’re explaining that to me. I know you don’t. You are a fierce protector of his.”

“Right. So anyway, we ate, talked for a long time, had sopapillas for dessert, and we walked to the subway, and said goodnight.”

Kent notices that Shitty was saying this as if he were reading a news article about the expansion of a shopping mall – the facts are all there with no emotion. 

“So I’m getting the feeling that there was no chemistry. Am I right?”

“Yes! I mean, she’s great, but just… nothing. I’m pretty sure she didn’t feel it either. There isn’t a thing wrong with her, and if you talk with her, please let her know that. There just was no spark at all.”

“That’s okay. Sometimes that happens, but do you think you’re able to find a spark with anyone that isn’t Lardo?”

“I’m going to try. Surely, there is someone out there for me. Are you giving up on me?” Shitty’s eyes droop, and his head falls.

“Nope, we’re in it as long as you are,” Kent says.

“Okay, who’s next?”

“We’ll let you know.”

“Awesome, I’m up for anything.”

 

Later that day, they get a new client who walks in off the street, and after meeting with her, Eric calls Shitty to see if he’s free that night. 

“Hey Shitty, we just got a new client we think would be perfect for you. I know it’s super short notice for you, but can you meet her at the Thai restaurant in Union Square? It’s called Spice. The reservation will be under Kent’s name. She’ll be there at seven.”

“Oh, uh that’s my place to go for Thai with Lardo. That’s our place. But yeah, okay. Seven? Yeah, I’ll be there. Hey, what’s her name?”

“Her name is Amanda, she’s twenty-nine, she…”

“Hey! No more details! Don’t ruin the mystery! I’ll find out tonight, brah.”

“Great! Hey, other line is ringing. We’re swamped this afternoon. Sorry, gotta go. Have a good time!” Eric disconnects the call, and lets Kent know Shitty was free, and quickly answers the other line.

 

Tuesday morning, Kent is eager to get to the office early to see how Shitty’s date went. He arrives at 7:15, and finds Eric already there. 

“Any word?” Kent asks.

“Not a thing.”

“Okay, well, now we wait. Want coffee?”

“God, yes.”

Kent gets himself and Eric coffee, and they don’t even pretend to do any work. Kent gets set up in the conference room, and they wait.

Shitty arrives at 8:30. He walks in apologizing for being late, saying he overslept, and asks for coffee. Eric rolls his eyes, but gets him the coffee, and all but drags him into the conference room. Finally, they are ready to talk about this date.

“So, tell us about your date,” Kent prompts.

“You guys.” Shitty just grins.

Kent and Eric grin back, but they want details. “How did it go?” Eric asks.

“Okay, so obviously you want to know my reaction, and everything. So first, Eric Bittle, I was kind of annoyed with you for hanging up in my ear yesterday, but you’re forgiven. You’re forgiven for all of it.”

Eric giggles. “Yeah, thought I might be.”

“Anyway, so I was really hesitant to go there, since it is my place with Lardo, but you left me no choice. I walked in at seven, asked for the table under your name, and then I saw her. She looked beautiful, of course. She always looks beautiful. My Lardo was sitting there, looking angelic.”

Kent and Eric sigh in unison.

“She also looked nervous, maybe even scared. I was terrified. I had no what was going on. But I gathered myself and sat down. She asked me right away if I was mad, which was when I figured out she had planned this with you guys.” He pauses, and takes a drink of his coffee.

“Were you mad?” Kent asks.

“Mad? How could I be mad? I was with my best friend, the love of my life. I was scared shitless, since I didn’t know why she had set this up yet, and I was afraid to ask. We ordered drinks, and she finally just started talking.”

“What did she say?” Eric whispers.

“She said that hearing about me dating like this made her realize that she had feelings for me. She was actually afraid I’d find someone else while she sat around being afraid to take a chance. She said she’d rather take a chance and risk it, than to never try, and miss out. I think she talked to Jack, because that sounds like his ‘you miss a hundred percent of the shots you don’t take’ speech.”

Eric giggles. “Yep, sure does.”

“So our drinks come, we order our food, and she tells me she loves me. Like, _loves me_ loves me. I am not ashamed to say I cried at the table over my Singha. It was a truly beautiful moment.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Kent says, truly touched. 

“So we ate, and talked, and went back to my place. Sorry, but you aren’t getting the details of that part of the night, but I will tell you it was the best night of my life. Truly amazing.”

“No details needed,” Kent smiles. “We’re just happy for you both.”

“Brahs, I can’t thank you enough. She told me how she came in yesterday to get your help, and you didn’t even charge her. You told her that you just wanted us to be happy. You guys are the best. I’ll love you forever for this.”

“We love you, too,” Eric said, as he reached for his napkin. He was definitely teary.

“I have more friends that I’m referring. Get ready.”

“Wonderful,” is what Kent says. ‘Fuck’ is what Kent thinks. He just hopes they are calmer than Shitty.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest one for me to write. It's the first time I've written Chris/Caitlin, and it just wasn't working. My awesome beta, [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), talked me off the ledge, and now you get something better than the gloriously boring crap you were going to get (at least I hope so). You should thank her if you agree.  
>   
> Pay attention to the tags, my friends. There is illegal drug use in this chapter (weed/marijuana/pot/insert your favorite term here). I mean absolutely no disrespect to anyone who uses or has used it.  
>   
> The date stories here come from Anon on tumblr (the first date), and [prodigaldaughter13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigaldaughter13) (the toilet story). Both have been adapted a bit, and thank you so much for sharing your stories with me!  
>   
> Oh yeah - Kent moving is basically me.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
It’s a cold Saturday in March when Kent and Alexei move into their new home. Kent has a new appreciation for Alexei, and he finds it amazing that Alexei even still likes him. 

Kent knows that he’s a lucky man. Alexei didn’t even seem upset that Kent had the meltdown (okay, three meltdowns) while they moved over the weekend, two months after they initially purchased the house. Alexei knows now that Kent gets, well, fussy, when he needs to eat, so Alexei just quietly handed him a snack every couple of hours, and ordered sandwiches for lunch. By the time Eric, Shitty and Lardo arrived early in the afternoon, Kent was annoying himself with his attitude, and was happy to close himself in the bedroom, unpacking his clothes on his own.

 

While he was unpacking alone, Kent had a weird thought about all of the articles about dating and relationships he’s read through the years. Some of them are relevant for his work, like current trends in dating, different studies that allegedly predict the successful (or unsuccessful) outcomes of dating, or comparisons of online dating vs traditional dating. 

Some aren’t relevant to his job, but he reads them anyway – ways to keep the sex exciting in a long-term relationship, and so many (ten, or twelve, or twenty) things every couple should do before they get married.

Kent now thinks they’re all full of crap. Sure, some of the lists suggest to travel with your partner, or to live with your partner before marriage, but that’s only to make sure you can stand each other, day to day. 

Not one article he’s ever read has stated, “Move in with your partner so you can see you both react to packing, unpacking, and decorating. You’ll get to witness your partner at his/her/their worst, at extreme levels of ‘hanger’ (hunger and anger), fatigue and irritation. 

“This is a true test of your ability to compromise with your partner, and allows you to assess what is more important: how the towels are folded and placed in the linen closet, or your partner’s feelings. (*Hint: it shouldn’t be the towels.)”

 

They got it done, and in the end, Kent didn’t care where anything went. As long as the shit was somewhere he could find it, and not sitting in boxes in the middle of the floor, he was happy, and they had a great first night in their new house. That was the most important part, after all.

 

Monday morning, Kent and Eric have a meeting with a new client, Chris Chow. Chris works with and was referred by Will. When Kent meets him, and shakes his hand, he can’t help but notice how excited he is, about well, everything.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Kent. Will has told me so much about you, and how many people you’ve helped find love. He even told me how Eric found love just by a client walking in here! That’s the coolest thing! Hey, this is a great office. I’m so excited about this!”

Wow, all this before I’ve even offered him coffee, Kent thinks. By the time they sit down at the conference table, Kent learns that Chris is originally from California, played hockey at Boston College with Will, loves the San Jose Sharks more than just about anything else in his life, and while he misses California, he loves living in New York.

“It’s just so exciting in the city, isn’t it? There is always something to do!” Chris exclaims with a big grin.

Kent can’t help but to smile back, and asks, “So what are you looking for in a partner?”

“Oh, well I guess kindness, uh, honesty, fun. I guess everyone says those things, right?” He laughs a little sheepishly.

“That’s okay. Those things are important. Do you have any deal breakers, something you won’t be able to handle, or don’t want at all?”

“I guess meanness? Definitely racism. I mean, I’m Chinese-American, so obviously, my dates would have to be okay with that.”

“Do you have a preference about the race or ethnicity of your dates?” Kent prompts.

“Nope, I’m open. I’ve dated women outside my race and ethnicity.” 

“Are you interested in marriage?”

“Yeah, like after I fall in love and all. Not next week or anything,” Chris answers with a laugh. “But yeah, I’d like it all, marriage, kids, even a dog.”

“Good to know. Anything else you’d like to add?”

“I’m just really grateful and super excited! When do I go on my first date?”

Eric laughs. “Kent and I will go through the database, and pick a few women, and we’ll give you a call later. Does that work?”

“That’s great! Thanks!”

Chris shakes their hands, and leaves in a whirlwind. 

“Whew. First thing, we need someone high energy for him,” Eric says.

“I’d say. Do we have a female Energizer Bunny in the database?”

 

They spend some time going through the women in the database, since they don’t actually have the Energizer Bunny. After discussing the pros and cons of several, they decide that Morgan Bishop is a good first choice. She’s twenty-five, works in hotel management, and is from Los Angeles originally. She’s also a former college athlete, and was a nationally ranked swimmer until a shoulder injury ended her career.

Eric calls Morgan to see if she’s available and interested, and she is, so he arranges the date for Tuesday night. Chris is very excited.

 

Kent and Alexei both love their new house, though as they talk about decorating the extra bedrooms, Kent notices that Alexei seems distant. On Tuesday night, as they are browsing online for new furniture, Kent is explaining that, in his opinion, platform beds are really cool because some of them had storage.

“Yeah, some are a little funky looking, but isn’t it awesome how you can put stuff in them? We could store winter clothes there in the summer and shit, or extra linens, or whatever. Babe? Are you listening?” Kent looks up at Alexei, and stops short. Alexei is crying.

“Oh babe, what is it?” Kent puts the laptop on the coffee table, and shifts on the couch so that he’s facing Alexei, and takes his hands in his. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m love you so much, and I’m want family to meet you.”

“Oh. All this talk about guest rooms, huh? I didn’t even think about how that would make you think of your family. I’m sorry.”

Alexei shakes his head. “No, not your fault. I’m just missing them. I’m not talk to them since I’m left Russia.”

“Babe, that was years ago. Is there anyone you could call? Maybe one of your sisters?” Alexei has talked about his sisters, Zoya, Taisia, and Yana, a lot.

“Maybe Zoya. She more open-minded than the others.”

“Do you have her number?”

“I used to, but was many years ago. Not sure if same number. Not sure if she is married.”

“Let’s see if we can find her. People use Facebook, right?” Kent opens Facebook, types Zoya’s name into the search bar, and about fifteen results appear. He hands the computer to Alexei, who looks at the photos on each profile, and gasps.

“Is her. Is Zoya. She’s beautiful. Have not seen in ten years.” He starts scrolling through her photos, and stops on one. “Oh. Has children. Beautiful children.” Tears are streaming down his face, and he looks at Kent.

“Babe, you’re an uncle,” Kent beams. “Does it say where she lives?”

Alexei looks around her profile, and whispers, “New Jersey. She’s here. Babe, she’s here.”

“Oh wow. Is there a phone number listed?” There is, but Alexei panics.

“What if she not want to talk to me? What if she is like others in Russia?” 

“She might be, but what if she has her number listed there so you could find her? Honestly, it could go either way, but you’ll never know unless you try, and she’s so close. I’ll support you whatever you choose, of course, but I think you need to call. It’s just after eight, so it’s not too late to call.”

“I’m call. I’m call my sister.” Alexei’s voice is resolute, but full of wonder, and his eyes are filled with awe.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kent asks softly.

“No! Stay. Please.”

“Of course, but let me get us each another glass of wine while you dial.” Kent goes to the kitchen and just brings back the bottle of Pinot as Alexei dials, and then sits and holds his hand.

“I’m speak to Zoya, please?... Zoya? Is Alexei… Yes, Alexei… “ He chokes out a laugh through his tears, and says, “Yes, big brother, Alexei… Yes, really me… On Facebook… Miss you, too… Yes, so, so much… In Manhattan… Yes, I know so close.” He stands up and starts walking around the living room. “I’m want to tell you I’m have boyfriend. I’m love him very much. Not sure how you… Oh. Yes, he is great guy… Tell me about husband and kids.” 

While Alexei listens, Kent searches his face for signs of relief or turmoil, but he’s mostly smiling and making comments - some in Russian, some in English, which Kent is pretty sure is for his benefit, but he’ll take it - in response to whatever Zoya is saying, and Kent can’t tell what she’s said about his relationship with Alexei. After a few minutes, he hears Alexei say, “Hold on, I’m ask Kent,” and Alexei covers the mouthpiece. 

“Babe, is okay if Zoya and family come to dinner on Saturday?” His face is just full of hope, so much hope, that Kent could just weep.

“Lexi, of course. This is your family. They can visit whenever you want.” Not that Kent would ever refuse this, but really, who could crush such hope? 

“I’m love you so much.” Alexei leans over for a quick kiss, then returns to his call, his smile wide. “Yes, Saturday is great. I text you address.” They talk for several more minutes, then end the call. Alexei sits next to Kent on the couch, speechless.

“How you doin’, babe?” Kent asks, putting his head on Alexei’s shoulder.

“I’m have sister back,” is all Alexei can say.

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“She is wanting to meet you, too. She doesn’t care that I’m loving man. She told me she wish our parents not so cold, and doesn’t matter to her who I love if I’m being happy.”

“What about your other sisters? Where are they? Does she know?” 

Alexei’s eyes light up. “Yes! Taisia is in San Fransisco, and Yana lives just outside Chicago. They get together every summer. Go to beach. Invited us.”

“Looks like we’re going to the beach this summer.”

“You were being right. She had phone number on Facebook in case I look. I’m having smart boyfriend.” Alexei lowers his head and kisses Kent, very gently. “Thank you for helping.”

“I’m so glad, baby. I’m so happy for you, and I really didn’t do much.”

“You do everything. Best boyfriend.” Alexei stands, and picks Kent up, and carries him to the bedroom.

“Well, if you say so,” Kent smiles, and lets himself be swept up in Alexei’s kisses.

 

 

Wednesday morning, Kent arrives at 8:15. Yes, he’s late again, but it’s snowing, the subway is a mess with some of the routes delayed or canceled, and it was overcrowded. He just wants coffee. His beautiful mood from the night before has been marred by the weather.

Chris and Eric are waiting for him. Once Eric gets a good look at Kent's face, he gets up immediately to pour him some coffee. Kent dumps his outerwear in his office, and meets Eric and Chris in the conference room. After his first sip of coffee, he says, “See? This is why I hired you, Eric.”

Eric rolls his eyes, and Chris laughs. “You guys are so funny. I bet you have a blast working together.”

“Yeah, it’s a party every day,” Eric says.

“So Chris, how’d it go with Morgan, and please, be honest.”

“Well, um, not that great, really. I mean, she’s probably really nice, but um, she’s just not for me, maybe?” Chris stammers his answer out, blushing.

“Chris, it’s okay, you don’t need to be so polite, just tell us what happened,” Eric says gently.

“Well, she was late, but she works in Jersey…”

“Jersey? Did we know that?” Kent asks Eric.

“No, I don’t think so. Her file says Manhattan.” It doesn’t matter, really, but some clients prefer dating people who live and/or work in the city, and that’s important to know.

“Okay, so she was late. How late was she?” Kent asks.

“About twenty five minutes, but she had texted, so that was okay. Things happen, right? Anyway, I just had a beer at the bar we were meeting at for a couple of drinks, so no big deal. But she had texted that she was there, and I waited about fifteen minutes, and she hadn’t come in, so I started getting nervous. Maybe she had come in and seen me and left, or something happened to her from the parking lot? Anything could have happened.” He pauses and takes a drink of his coffee.

“She hadn’t texted you in that fifteen minute period?” Kent asks.

“No. So I went out to the parking lot. I found her in her car. She was, um, getting high.”

“On what?” Eric asks, shocked.

“She was smoking a joint. I’ve got nothing against smoking weed, or people who do it. I was just surprised, and annoyed that she had now kept me waiting forty minutes. So she gets out of the car, and she says she’s sorry for being late, and tells me how cute I am, so I decided to go ahead and continue the date. We head into the bar, and she’s very giggly. She ordered some nachos and wings, and a martini, and I got another beer. Really, she seemed pretty nice, although she kept losing her place in the middle of what she was saying.”

Eric laughs despite his best efforts not to, and Kent sighs. Personally, he doesn’t care what people do in their private lives, and it’s not like he’s an angel, but his professional opinion is that being high isn’t the best first impression for a client to make, and Chris seems like an innocent, happy ray of sunshine. 

“So what kinds of things did you all talk about?” Kent prompts. 

“Well, her job, which sounds crazy. She has some pretty hilarious stories about hotel guests, things like that. She asked about my job, and she’d listen, but again, seemed to lose interest in the middle of what I was saying. After another drink, she told me that I dressed sorta ugly.”

“Oh dear God, what did you do?” Eric asks.

“I didn’t really do anything. I didn’t say anything about it. I mean, what do you say to that? So I got the check, paid it, said goodnight, and left. I went home, and felt really bad. I called Will, who told me about some of his dates, and felt better after.”

“I’m glad Will was able to help. Are you interested in continuing to date? We’ll be happy to match you with as many women as you’d like, but we’d also understand if you would prefer not to,” Kent states.

“No, I’d like to continue. Will reminded me that I did this not just to find love, but to get out there and meet new people, and have some fun, too. So yeah, match me,” Chris says with an angelic smile.

“Great. We have Michelle Keen next. She’s twenty-four. She’s in grad school at Columbia, and she’s really active. She likes running, biking, tennis – well, you get the idea. Eric will contact her to get her availability, and we’ll be in touch.”

“Awesome. I’m excited!”

 

Over the next several weeks, Chris goes out on several dates. 

First is Michelle, who is sweet and funny, but they have no real chemistry, both agree. She ends up joining a running club that Chris belongs to, and they become good friends. She starts dating another runner in the club, which is perfectly fine with Chris.

Next is Lori Wilson. She’s nice, but strange. They go to a matinee Broadway show, and after, Chris uses the restroom. He comes out, and she complains at how long he took. He apologizes but says there was a line. He asks if she needs to use the restroom, and says he’d be happy to wait, and she declines. They have to walk a few blocks to get to the restaurant where they’ve made reservations, and about a block away, she says she has to “pee really bad”, and runs off to the side of a building, and urinates there. When Chris asks why she didn’t go in the theater or at the restaurant they can now see as they are so close to it, especially when it's so cold outside, she says she doesn’t like toilets.

After Lori comes Stacey, then Monique, and Nisha. He dates Nisha, a stunningly beautiful woman from India, a few times before she tells him she is reconciling with her estranged husband. 

Chris is getting very discouraged, but Eric asks them to give them one last chance. One of their clients, Caitlin Farmer, had temporarily been inactive while she was travelling for work, and is now active, and they think it would be a great match.

“Okay, but I think if this doesn’t work, this is my last one. Maybe it’s just not my time to find a love match,” Chris says.

“That’s fair, but please just have an open mind, okay?” Eric pleas.

“Of course. It’s not her fault I haven’t connected with anyone.”

 

Chris and Caitlin meet on Wednesday night, so Eric and Kent are looking forward to meeting with Chris on Thursday morning. Kent’s feeling particularly bad about Chris not finding anyone he’s connected with yet, especially since he spreads warmth and happiness wherever he goes. Kent feels so badly that he even arrives early Thursday morning with bagels, donuts and fruit.

Eric just shakes his head and laughs. 

Chris arrives at 8:15, and with him is Caitlin. They walk in, holding hands, smiling, and obviously happy.

Kent walks out of his office, stops short at seeing the couple, and says, “Well, this seems like it will be a happy morning. Let’s go to the conference room.”

“Kent brought breakfast, including donuts. I think he’s been feeling guilty,” Eric says.

Chris laughs brightly, and says, “No need for that, but donuts? Awesome!”

 

They get settled at the table, and Kent says, “This is the first time we’ve done a date round up with both people together, so we’re kind of winging it. How about we let you two just start, and we’ll meet with you individually after? Sound good?”

Chris and Caitlin nod, and Kent prompts, “So tell us about your night.”

Chris nods at Caitlin to start. “Well, we met at this really cute Mexican restaurant, and I thought he was really handsome.”

Chris blushes, and says, “Oh thanks. Obviously, I thought she was beautiful. I mean, look at her.”

“Thanks, babe. Isn’t he sweet?” she asks, looking at Chris with what Kent can only describe as heart eyes. 

Kent laughs. “He is. So how did it go after you met?” He has a general idea, but he’s trying to get some actual information here.

“Well, we talked about Cait’s work – she’s a marine biologist at the aquarium, isn’t that so cool! She just came back from doing some work at the Florida aquarium where Winter the dolphin lives! Remember, from the movie ‘Dolphin Tale’?”

Cait laughs. “We also talked about Chris’s work. We didn’t just talk about me. He is doing some amazing work. It’s beautiful that he’s helping special needs children through technology.”

Ahh, more heart eyes, Kent thinks. “Yes, it’s amazing work,” he says with a smile. “How was dinner?”

“The food was great!” Chris proclaims. “The company was better, though. We just talked about everything, like about being college athletes. Cait played volleyball at Northeastern. We figured out that she watched me play hockey when BC played Northeastern. Isn’t that amazing? We were in the same arena and didn’t meet then. Of course, we were seeing other people at the time. I guess everything happens when it’s supposed to, right?” They look at each other, and more heart eyes.

Kent isn’t sure about fate or destiny, but they really are sweet together, he thinks. Looking at Eric, who is smiling at them, Kent can tell he is in agreement.

“So did you do anything after dinner?” Eric asks.

“We realized that we live just a few blocks away from each other, so Chris walked me to my door, and we kissed goodnight. It really was my best first date ever.”

“Aww Cait,” Chris said as he held her hand and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“It’s true,” she said.

“It’s true for me, too,” he agreed.

“How did you end up coming in together this morning?” Kent asked.

“Oh! I can answer that,” Cait said. “When he told me he had to come in to go over the date, and I knew I’d be going over it, too, I figured why not together? I mean, I knew it went really well for both of us, since we have plans for tomorrow night.”

“Yep, I agree, plus I get to see her again. We met at the subway this morning, and came in together,” Chris said.

Kent is now certain that they are the embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. “I’d still like to meet with each of you individually. Cait, want to come to my office?”

Kent meets with them both. He just has to be sure that there isn’t anything he needs to hear that they may be afraid to say in front of the other, but they both repeat everything they’ve already said. Both had a wonderful date, and both are interested in seeing each other again, and don’t want to meet any other matches. Kent is satisfied that they aren’t holding anything back, and heads back to the conference room.

“That’s great, you all. You’ll have a great time. I’ve seen it twice with Jack, and it’s amazing,” Eric is saying.

“Seen what?” Kent asks.

“We got tickets to ‘Hamilton’ tonight! Cait’s coworker just texted her. Apparently, their kid is sick, so they can’t go, and they offered her the tickets. I’m excited!” Chris beams.

“You’ll love it. Listen, keep in touch. We love updates around here, okay?” Kent shakes Chris’s hand, but Chris hugs him instead.

“Yeah, of course. Thank you so much. All the other dates were worth it to meet Cait, even the weird toilet one.”

“Weird toilet one?” Cait asks.

“Don’t ask,” Chris laughs. “I’ll fill you in later.”

“Okay, though I’m not sure I want to know that one,” she says with a laugh. She gives Kent a hug, then Eric. “Thank you both so much. We’re so grateful.”

“You’re welcome, and Kent meant it. Don’t be strangers,” Eric says.

Chris and Cait leave, taking their exuberance with them. “I feel good about them, but I’m kinda worn out now,” Kent says.

Eric snorts. “Right? They are adorable, though. Want to talk about who we have this week?”

“Sure. We have a delicate situation, one that you’ll understand very well. An NHL player has contacted me, and wants to know if we can help.”

“Oh? How is that complicated?”

“He’s gay, and in the closet.”

“Oh. Oh yeah, that’s going to be tricky,” Eric says, and frowns.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion of Alexei and Zoya.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the missing scene from last chapter, where Alexei sees his sister for the first time in a decade. I've updated the tags again, so please take note.  
>   
> The next (and final) chapter will include the gay NHL player dates. For the timeline, and because it's Alexei, this needed to stand alone.  
>   
> A special thanks to my beta and awesome friend, fearlessly. I drove her as crazy as this chapter made me. (Okay, probably more so.) If you think it's good, she gets the credit. If it's bad, it's my fault.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
It’s Saturday afternoon, the day that Zoya and her family are coming over, the day that Alexei will see his sister for the first time in a decade. 

After much deliberation, they had decided on a simple dinner – spaghetti and meatballs. Zoya’s daughters are young – two and four - after all, with young taste buds. Alexei had a moment of panic earlier, and wondered about food allergies, but after some reassurance from Kent that allergy moms always inform others of any food dangers, and a text to Zoya, Alexei had calmed down again.

The sauce and meatballs are on the stove, the salad is in the fridge, along with juice for the kids (and any adult who may want it). Eric made them an apple pie and Ptichye Moloko (bird’s milk) cake. He said that even though they weren’t going “Russian” in the theme, he saw the recipe and wanted to try it. 

Now, with an hour left until their company arrives, Alexei is panicking again. 

Kent hopes to calm him so that he can enjoy this night, so he leads him to the couch. “Sit with me. Talk to me. Tell me about Zoya and her family.” 

“I already tell you, babe.” 

Yes, of course he has, but Kent is hoping distraction works here. “So tell me again. It’s Zoya, her husband, Nick, and their kids, Ali and Isabella, who they call Izzy. Ali is four, and Izzy is two. Zoya and Nick met seven years ago in college. They went to Princeton, right?” 

“See? You know.” Alexei smiles softly.

“Just making sure, babe.”

“I know what you doing,” Alexei says. “Trying to calm me. Thank you. Thank you for all this. I not call her without you. Is too scary. I love you so much.” He leans into Kent for a kiss.

“Oh babe, of course. I love you, too. I’m just happy to be here with you when you get to meet her.” Kent leans into Alexei, rests his head on his shoulder, and wraps an arm around him. Kent is close with his mom and sister, and he knows Alexei missed having that. More so, he knows Alexei had grieved the loss of that. He never really expected to get them back, never allowed himself to even hope for it. Now though, he’s trying to temper hope with realistic expectations, and it’s overwhelming. 

They’d decided to buy small gifts for the girls, and while they were shopping after work earlier in the week, Alexei panicked again. Kent teased him, saying he was putting much more thought into gifts than he did in choosing which house they bought, but Alexei said he didn’t want it to be too much, or the wrong thing, or age-inappropriate. Finally, they asked a nice sales person at Toys R Us, who helped them pick out some plush stuffed Disney toys that now sat in pretty pink gift bags on the counter.

Alexei gets up to check the sauce and meatballs, which are fine, of course. Kent logs onto Facebook, to pass a few minutes, and gasps.

“Hey babe, come here. You need to see this.”

“What is it?” 

“Just come here. Please?” Kent gets up instead, and walks into the kitchen, and thrusts his phone into Alexei’s face. “Look at my friend requests.”

Alexei looks, and tears fill his eyes. “Taisia and Yana. They want to be your friends.”

“Yeah, and I bet if you check yours, you’ll have requests, too.”

Alexei has a Facebook account, of course, but he very rarely checks it. He pulls his phone out and opens the app, and sure enough, he has friend requests from his sisters. “Oh. They send them days ago.”

“They must have sent me requests after you didn’t accept, and after Zoya requested me.” Zoya had added Kent a few days prior, telling Alexei she wanted to get to know his boyfriend.

Alexei quickly accepts, and then leans into Kent, wrapping his arms around him. “I have my sisters back, and they accept me. They accept you,” he says, tears running down his face.

“Of course they do, babe. Who wouldn’t love you? You’re the best person I know. If someone can’t see that, they have the defect, not you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you.”

 

A short while later, Alexei is calm. When they hear a knock on their door. Alexei freezes. “Go open the door, babe,” Kent says gently. “I’m right behind you.”

Alexei grabs Kent’s hand, and together, they walk to the foyer, and open the door. ‘Zoya,” is all Alexei can say, and he pulls her into his arms, and holds her, as they cry. After several long moments, Zoya pulls back, grasps Alexei’s face, and says, “I can’t believe is you. мой брат.” She kisses him on the cheek, and Alexei pulls her back into his arms. They say little else as Alexei stroke’s Zoya’s hair, but Kent can make out _“I love you”_ and _“I’m sorry”_ in Russian.

He moves around them, and shakes Nick’s hand. “Nick, I’m Kent. It’s great to meet you. Please, come in.”

“Thanks,” he says as he shuffles the girls into the foyer. “Girls, this is Uncle Alexei’s partner, Kent. Kent, this is Izzy,” touching the smallest girl’s head, “and Ali,” moving his hand to his older daughter’s shoulder. The girls look up at him, shyly, and smile and murmur their hellos.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Izzy and Ali. I’m happy you could come, too.” Kent looks up at Nick, and says, “Can I take your coats?” Nick helps the girls with their coats and hands them to Kent before removing his coat, and Kent hangs them in the closet. 

Alexei and Zoya are still hugging, so Kent gently touches Alexei’s shoulder, and softly says, “Babe, we’re just going to go into the living room. Take your time.”

Alexei looks up, wipes his eyes, and says, “Oh, Zoya, this is Kent. Kent, this is my sister, Zoya.”

“Hi Zoya, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m so happy you came,” Kent says, taking in how much she looks like Alexei, with her thick brown hair and dark eyes. 

“Kent, is lovely to meet you. Thank you for finding me on Facebook. Is great thing you did.” She hugs Kent as fiercely as she hugged Alexei, but not nearly as long, and they all move into the living room.

“This is a beautiful house,” Nick says. “How long have you lived here?”

Kent laughs. “A week. You mean you can’t tell by our mostly bare walls and floors?”

“Well, you could be minimalists,” Nick laughs. 

Alexei notices the girls eying the pink bags and smiles. “Ahh you find your presents. If is okay with your mom and dad, you would like them now?”

Both girls nod, and Zoya says, “You not have to get gifts.” She shakes her head, but says it warmly with a smile.

“Want to, and not much of anything. Not even sure they’ll like them,” Alexei laughs. He hands one bag to Izzy, and the other to Ali. Nick helps Izzy open hers, while Ali can do her own. 

“Elsa,” Ali whispers with awe and wide eyes, as she pulls the first plushy out. She hugs the doll to her chest. 

At the same time, Izzy sees her toy, and shrieks, “Moana!” and giggles. 

Zoya laughs and Nick groans. “Oh lord, here we go. There will be singing in three, two, one…”

“Let it go, let it go…” Ali starts singing to her doll. 

Kent laughs, and Alexei looks so pleased, Kent thinks his heart might explode from it. “There’s something else in the bags,” he reminds the girls.

Ali pulls out Olaf, and Izzy finds Dory, and they are just as happy as they were with the first round of gifts.

“Isabella, Alexis, what do you say?” Zoya asks.

“Thank you!” The girls say in unison, smiling happily.

“Alexis?” Kent asks, smiling softly.

Zoya nods, smiling back. “Yes. Ali was name for Alexei.”

“I... what? Really?” Alexei is just stunned. 

“Yes, we name her for my big brother who I love and miss so much.”

Alexei just sits with a big, wide grin, and watery eyes. He isn’t able to find words to express how this makes him feel.

Kent squeezes his shoulder, and says, “I’m going to go do the pasta. I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

Nick stands and says he’ll help, and they leave Zoya and Alexei to talk.

 

In the kitchen, as Kent fills a large pot with water, Nick asks how Alexei has been doing since first talking with Zoya.

“Oh he’s been up and down, but really happy. He’s mostly been a pile of nerves. What about Zoya?” 

“Yeah, she’s been about the same. She’s been so afraid he’s been mad at her all these years,” Nick frowns.

“He isn’t mad at her at all. Not even a little. He’s been afraid she wouldn’t accept him.” Kent pauses as he grabs the spaghetti from the pantry. “From her point of view, what happened? I know his story, but what’s hers?”

“Well, she was told that he left at nineteen to go start a new life, and just left everyone behind. She was seventeen, so she was able to figure out that it was more than that. She didn’t know he was gay, at least not for sure, but she’d heard rumors. It wasn’t until a couple of years later, as she was getting ready to come here for college, that her mother asked her to try and find him, and told her what happened.”

“So his mother wants to know about him?” Kent grabs a beer for himself from the fridge, and holds one out for Nick, wordlessly asking if he wants one. 

Nick takes the beer, and says, “Yes, at least to know that he’s happy and well. That’s all she says, but I don’t know about more.” He sighs. “She isn’t an easy woman, Kent. She’s a very unhappy woman, too. I’ve only met her twice.” Nick frowns, then adds, “Their father died four years ago.”

“Fuck. I was afraid you’d say that about one of his parents, or maybe both.” Kent takes a long drink of his beer and stirs the sauce for lack of anything better to do with his hands, when he’d rather slap at something in the universe for denying Alexei some kind – any kind – of closure.

“He had cancer. But Kent, he was one of the coldest men I’ve ever met. I have no idea how Zoya, and her sisters, are so loving and affectionate with what they grew up with. Alexei seems that way, too.”

“He is. He sometimes seems to crave it,” he says, almost thinking out loud. “Now it makes sense.” He takes the salad out of the fridge, and places it on the table.

“Yes, Zoya is the same way. In any case, she found out that while it wasn’t easy or safe for Alexei to be gay in _Russia_ , it definitely wasn’t _safe_ for him to be gay in his own _home_. She understands why he left. She feels guilty that she didn’t understand earlier.”

“They were all just kids. He knows that. He doesn’t blame her, Taisia or Yana. Oh, they friended us on Facebook. What are they like?” As he talks, he gets the salad tongs and utensils to serve the pasta, and hands them to Nick, who puts them on the table.

“Taisia is twenty-five, lives in San Francisco, and works for the San Francisco City Clinic. She went to college in the city, and met her girlfriend there.”

“Girlfriend? So she’ll accept Alexei,” Kent grins goofily as he carefully pours the sauce and meatballs in a large serving bowl.

“Yep,” Nick says, laughing. “Yana is in grad school at Northwestern, and I can only describe her as feisty and passionate. She’s going to be a social worker, and wants to work with so many populations. Immigrants, women, LGBTQ, minorities – she is equally passionate about them all.”

“That’s great. They sound amazing.”

“They really are. Tell me about you and Alexei. How did you meet?”

Kent laughs, and as he strains the spaghetti that is now finished, he tells Nick the story of how they met. As he is sharing the story about Steve crying over the croutons, Alexei, Zoya and the girls come into the kitchen to find them laughing so hard they are almost crying while trying to put the pasta, a bottle of wine and the wine glasses on the table.

“Zoy, you have to hear this story. Alexi went on a date with a man who cried over croutons,” Nick says.

Alexei just rolls his eyes, and Zoya wonders, “Croutons? Why cry over croutons?”

Ali, who is attached to her uncle’s hip, asks, “What’s a crouton?”

Alexei reaches over to the salad and plucks a crouton from it. “This is crouton. Toasted bread. Is good. Try it.”

Ali looks dubious, but tastes it. She shrugs, and says, “It’s okay. Do they make people sad?”

Kent and Nick find this hilarious, and laugh harder, while Alexei and Zoya look at them as if they’ve gone a little crazy. Alexei sighs, and fills Zoya in.

“Before Kent and I start dating, I went on date with man named Steve. Steve still in love with ex. Everything reminds Steve of ex, including linguini with clams, cheese, and croutons. Cried through whole date.”

“Wow. How’d you meet him?” Zoya asks.

“This is the best part, Zoy!” Nick exclaims, and it’s easy to see where Izzy gets her enthusiasm. “Kent is a matchmaker, and he set them up! That’s how Alexei and Kent met.”

“I need to hear story,” Zoya says, getting the girls situated at the table.

 

Dinner is great. The conversation flows easily, and even the girls like the spaghetti and meatballs. Alexei and Zoya catch up on each other’s lives, talking about their sisters, jobs, and the girls. Zoya and Nick share how they met, laughing about how Nick saw Zoya walking to class one day, followed her to the building, and sat outside the classroom until it was over so he could introduce himself.

“I was sure she’d think I was creepy, but I just had to know her. She didn’t even say yes the first time I asked her out.”

“Or second or third,” Zoya smirks. “He was like too eager puppy. Wore me down with big eyes and wagging tail.”

Nick shrugs with a grin. “I don’t care. It worked. She married me.”

 

After dinner, they clear the dishes and move to the living room. The girls quickly fall asleep and are moved to the guest room, Nick carrying Izzy, and Alexei carrying Ali, who is still clutching her Elsa doll. The men lay them on the bed, and Nick places pillows next to Izzy to prevent her from rolling off the bed.

“She’s just gotten a big girl bed, but we had to get a rail for it. She’s an active sleeper,” Nick whispers.

“So beautiful,” Alexei whispers, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of his nieces sleeping. “Thank you for coming tonight. For accepting me.”

Nick steps into the hallway, and pulls the door almost closed. “Alexei, you’re Zoya’s brother. That’s all that matters to me.” He stops for a minute, as if collecting his thoughts. “You know, on our first real date, she told me about you, and said that if I had an issue with the LGBTQ community, there wouldn’t be a second date. I never have, but she was serious. She was determined to find you one day, and it was important for her that her partner wouldn’t impede that. I told her I wasn’t an asshole, so she didn’t need to worry.”

Alexei laughs. “Glad you not asshole. Zoya picked good man.”

 

They join Zoya and Kent in the living room, and Alexei pours more wine for himself, Zoya and Kent, but Nick declines, as he’s driving. As Alexei sits down, Zoya gets up to sit next to him on the couch, facing him.

“I talk to you about Mama and Papa. You have not asked about them, but I need to tell you things,” Zoya says. 

“Is bad?” Alexei asks, almost whispering.

“Maybe.”

Alexei looks for Kent, who gets up from his overstuffed chair, and sits next to him on the couch, putting an arm around him. “Okay, tell me.”

“When I first come here, to U.S., Mama asks me to look for you. She wants to know that you are happy and well. She still ask.”

“How is she? She is well?” Alexei asks softly.

“She is healthy. Unhappy, though, so unhappy, but she always was. I want to know if I can tell her about you now.”

Alexei looks to Kent, who nods and shrugs. “Whatever you think, babe. This is just information. You don’t have to decide yet if you want to talk to her or not.”

“Yes,” Alexei nods. “You tell her I am happy. Tell her about Kent. Tell her I am successful.” He sounds a little defiant, a little triumphant, but just looks sad.

Kent smiles softly. “I feel like you have a bit of an urge to stomp your foot and say ‘so there!’, babe.” 

“I do. I did all things without them,” Alexei says.

Kent leans into Alexei, and squeezes him. “I don’t blame you. I feel the same way for you. You have a right to feel however you’re feeling.”

“I will tell her everything,” Zoya says with a smile. 

“Is she regretful?” Alexei asks.

“I think so. She never says exactly, but I think she go along with what Papa did. She had no power.”

“Um, what about Papa?” Alexei grabs Kent’s hand as he asks this question.

“Alyosha,” Zoya says quietly, using Alexei’s childhood nickname for the first time all night, “Papa died four years ago. He had cancer.”

Alexei’s eyes fill with tears, and he lets out a little moan. Kent knows this was one of the things he feared the most. Now there is no chance for reconciliation, for acceptance, for unconditional love.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Kent whispers, as he hugs him. “I’m so sorry.”

Alexei looks at Zoya. “Is he ever talking about me? Ever asking about me?”

“Oh Alyosha, I’m sorry. He barely speaks to any of us by the time he dies. He not speak to Taisia at all, either. We stand up for you, for her. He not like.”

“For her?”

Zoya smiles. “Oh. Taisia has wonderful girlfriend.”

Alexei grins widely through his tears. “Taisia has girlfriend?” He ponders that for a moment. “Oh no, it be so hard for her with Mama and Papa.” 

“It is, but we love her, and her girlfriend’s family is lovely. She is very excited to talk with you.”

“I can’t wait. I love her enough for Papa.” He knows it will never make up for the lack of a father’s love, but he’s going to try to make up for not being their big brother for so long. “Do she or Yana need anything? I am successful businessman, so is Kent. We help.” 

Kent just laughs. He’d been waiting for this. “Yes, we’ll help any way we can.”

Zoya has tears in her eyes. “They are both fine, but you best brother.” She stands, and takes Alexei into her arms.

 

They spend the rest of the evening just getting to know each other. Kent watches and enjoys Alexei and Zoya not only spending time together for the first time in ten years, but their first time together as adults. He knows Alexei has always loved his sister, but now she isn’t going to barge into his room without knocking, play her music too loud while he’s doing homework, or tie up the phone. Kent and his sister struggled with this adjustment years ago, as he still saw her as his annoying little sister long after she grew out of that. 

As they discuss the plans for the summer beach trip with all the sisters, and now Alexei, and their families, Kent knows it may not always be as easy as it is right now. He knows Alexei will mourn the loss of his father again – differently this time, as he will grieve for the lost opportunity in reconciling with his father along with his death. 

But as he sees the smile on his Alexei’s face and the happiness in his eyes tonight, and feels the love of their newly found family, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой брат = My brother


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). She's an amazing friend and beta, and has listened to me complain about not being able to write this story more than a person should. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Once again, I've updated the tags, so take note. Really, there is nothing bad in this chapter (except maybe the writing), but it does talk about a gay NHL player who isn't out.
> 
> One more chapter after this, which is going to be sort of an epilogue.
> 
> Do I have to say that this is my first time writing Adam and Justin? I'm sure it's obvious, but feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

“So how do we go about matching a public figure who’s not out?” Eric asks. “Have them sign non-disclosures? That could be weird. I mean, when I went on blind dates, I used to tell Lardo who they were, where they worked, stuff like that, in case something happened to me. These people couldn’t do that.” He leans back in his chair and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Well, I suppose they could tell their friends to call us if they give them info like you did,” Kent ponders out loud. “Maybe we have some men in the data base who are also not out?”

“Oh that could work, too,” Eric says, as he starts his search. He types in “gay + men + not out” and hits enter. He gets four results, and sighs. “Four hits. I guess if you are using a matchmaker, you are probably out.”

“Yeah, probably. Who do we have?”

“Michael Davis, George Duvall, Justin Oluransi, and Josh Claiborne. No wait, Michael Davis is inactive, so he’s out.”

“Okay, let’s meet with Adam, see what he’s looking for, and go from there. Maybe one of these guys will be a good match, or we can find a match from the out guys and see if he’s willing to date someone who isn’t out,” Kent says.

Eric calls Adam, who can come in later that day, after practice.

 

Adam Birkholtz, defenseman for the New York Rangers, arrives at the office at 4:15, and Eric has a moment where he realizes that Adam may be bigger than Jack. He’s blond, wearing a pair of square-framed glasses, stylish jeans and a black v-neck sweater. He’s also very nervous.

“Eric? I’m Adam. I, uh, think we spoke on the phone?” He holds his hand out for Eric to shake, and it’s trembling. 

“Hi Adam. Yes, I’m Eric. It’s nice to meet you. Kent should be joining us in a few minutes. He’s just finishing up a phone call. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? Tea?”

“Water would be nice, thanks.”

Eric leaves, and comes back in a few short minutes with a bottle of water for Adam, and one for himself. He finds Adam holding Jack’s photo, the one that sits on Eric’s desk.

“Adam? I have your water.” 

Adam whirls his head around, and says, “You know Jack?”

“Yes, he’s my partner,” he says with a proud smile.

“Oh you’re the one…”

Eric nods. Jack was already out when they started dating, but it was one thing for an NHL player to be out, and another for an NHL player to actually have a boyfriend. The paparazzi was interested in them at first, but when they realized how boring they were – Jack’s words - they moved onto more exciting subjects.

“Yes, I’m the one,” Eric laughs. Adam doesn’t laugh, though. Eric watches, waiting for Adam to say something. “Adam?”

“Are you going to tell him I came in?”

“Oh no. What we do here is confidential. That applies to everyone, celebrity or not. Even heterosexuals don’t always want their friends or family to know they are using a matchmaker.”

Adam visibly relaxes, and he takes the bottle of water from Eric. “Thanks, man.”

“If I may? I’m sure Jack would be happy to talk to you, though. You don’t have to come out, but he can help you. You aren’t the only non-straight NHL player. Far from it, actually. I can give you Jack’s number, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I don’t know that I’ll use it, but it would be nice to have it, just in case.” He takes a drink of his water, then asks, “What do you mean I’m far from the only non-straight player? You know of others?”

“I do, but I can’t tell you who. Just feel free to call Jack.”

Kent walks out of his office, and shakes Adam’s hand. “Adam? I’m Kent Parson. Nice to meet you. Let’s go into the conference room.”

As they sit down, Adam says, “Thanks for meeting with me. I’m sure this won’t be easy for you.”

“You aren’t the first person we’ve worked with that is concerned about privacy. We’ve worked out a couple of things, and we’ll see what you’re looking for, and go from there, okay? We want to help you find a match, and make you comfortable while doing it.”

“Okay. So what do we do first?” Adam sits back in his chair, but he is gripping the arms tightly, almost white-knuckling it.

Eric laughs. “You can relax, Adam. This isn’t a root canal. We’re just going to have an easy conversation, ask some questions, that kind of thing. It shouldn’t hurt too much, I promise.”

Adam finally laughs, and Kent thinks they are finally seeing his personality. It’s a big booming laugh, which fills the room. “Yeah, okay. I’ll chill. This is supposed to be fun, right?”

“Yes, it should be fun,” Eric agrees, laughing.

“Okay, so let’s get the basics out of the way. Race doesn’t matter. Height doesn’t matter, though they should probably know how tall I am, right?” Adam grins sheepishly, and Kent rolls his eyes and laughs as he makes notes. “I don’t care about appearance so much as I do their personality.”

“What kinds of things do you like to do when you have free time, outside of hockey?” Kent asks.

“I like sitcoms more than the average person. I play piano when I can, which isn’t much anymore…”

“Wait a minute,” Eric interrupts. “What’s your favorite sitcom?” Inspiration has struck, and he is looking something up on his computer.

“Um, 30 Rock is the best show ever. I watch episodes before every game.” He leans forward and looks intently at Eric. “I don’t care how gay I am. If Liz Lemon were real, I’d marry her.”

“Is she on 30 Rock?” Eric asks innocently.

“Is she on…” Adam shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just do yourself a favor and watch it. You’ll thank me later.”

“Okay,” Eric shrugs. “What kind of movies do you like?”

“Romantic comedies, brah.”

“Tell me how you are in a stressful or crisis situation.”

“Eric, what’s with these questions?” Adam asks. “I usually am pretty calm, then depending on what happened, I either go do something like get drunk after, or something physical, like work out hard, have sex, or just melt down.”

“I have an idea for you, so just go with it for a few, okay?” Eric looks at Kent, who shrugs and nods. “Beach vacation? Yes or no.”

“Definitely yes.”

“Tell me about your family.”

“I’m the oldest kid, and have three sisters. We’re all super close. My parents are still married, and they still live in Buffalo, where I grew up. Pretty traditional family, but they are the only people I’m out to, and I trust my family with everything I have.”

“Any deal breakers for you for a relationship?”

Adam thinks for a minute, and then says, “I mean, no mean people, obviously. I don’t think I could be with someone who was an asshole. I think other than the basics, again, like no racists, serial killers and the like, I don’t think so. Most normal things can be negotiated.”

Eric smiles and slides his laptop over to Kent. Kent scans the screen and nods, then says, “I think we have a good match for you. He’s a doctor, in Sports Medicine, actually. His name is Justin Oluransi.”

 

After explaining that they would ask Justin to sign confidentiality forms, though he is also not out, Adam grows excited and wants Eric to call him immediately. Eric explains that it’s not really fair to Justin to put him on the spot like that. Adam pouts a bit, but understands, and after deciding it’s only fair to sign the same agreements, he hurries to leave so Eric can make the call. 

Eric is laughing as he dials Justin’s number, and is caught off guard when Justin answers.

“Justin Oluransi.”

“Oh! Hi Justin, this is Eric Bittle from the matching service you signed up for recently. Is this a good time to talk?”

“Oh hey Eric, sure.”

“I’m calling because we have someone who we think would be a great match for you. Are you still interested in being matched?”

“Yes, definitely. Do you have someone in mind?”

“We do, but it’s a unique circumstance. He’s someone in the public eye, a celebrity of sorts, and he isn’t out, and it’s important for now that he not be. Please understand that we will be asking anyone we match him with this same question, but would you be willing to sign a confidentiality agreement stating that no matter what happens between you, you wouldn’t out him or share any details with anyone that could identify him?”

“Sure, I’d sign something like that. You realize I’m not out to many people, either, right?”

Eric nods. “Yes, which is one of the reasons we thought of you, though you do have a lot more in common with him than just that. He’s signed an agreement – he thought it was only fair – and is quite eager to meet you. As soon as you sign one, we can give you more information and set the date up.”

“I’m getting ready to leave the office now. Can I swing by now? I should be there in less than a half hour.”

“That’s perfect.”

 

Eric lets Kent know, and gets the document ready for Justin to sign, then cleans his desk off for the day, putting client information in locked file cabinets, powering his laptop down and locking that up in a drawer. He takes his water bottle to the kitchen area, and is about to make sure the conference room is clean when he hears the door. He hurries back to the reception area to greet Justin.

He hasn’t seen Justin in a few weeks, and he’d almost forgotten how striking he is. He’s tall, almost as tall as Adam, with beautiful dark skin and eyes, and those cheekbones. Eric wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been approached with modeling offers. If he and Adam work out, they’ll make a beautiful couple, he thinks.

He sits Justin down on the loveseat in the reception area, and goes over the confidentiality agreement. Justin readily signs it, as he wouldn’t ever out anyone, celebrity or not. It’s just not who he is. 

Eric stands and walks to the filing cabinet to lock the agreement safely away, and goes to sit back down and tell Justin about Adam.

“So. Your match’s name is Adam. He’s a hockey player for the Rangers…”

“Adam Birkholtz is my match?” Justin’s brown eyes grow wide. 

“Yes, is that a good thing?”

“Hell yes, it’s a good thing,” Justin laughs. “He’s beautiful. He’s a great player, and he’s funny as hell in his interviews.”

Eric breathes a sigh of relief, and says, “Good, I was nervous for a second there. So since you know who he is, do you have any questions?”

“No, not really. I know the basics, or can find them in a Google search, I’m sure.” He pauses for a long moment. “Wow, it must be really hard for him, being gay in the NHL.”

“It would seem so, though I only know of it from Jack’s perspective. I’ll let you and Adam discuss…” 

The door to the office opens, and both Eric and Justin look over, and see Adam walk in.

“Hey! Oh I’m so glad you’re still here, Eric! I left my phone in the conference room. Oh!” Adam pauses as he sees Justin.

 

Kent walks out of his office just as Adam walks in, stops short, and laughs. “Well, we should just do the introductions. Adam Birkholtz, this is Justin Oluransi. Justin, meet Adam Birkholtz.”

“This is Justin?” Adam asks, a little breathlessly.

“Yes, this is Justin,” Kent replies. 

“Wow.” Adam stares for a long moment, then recovers and says, “Oh! Justin, it’s really nice to meet you. I’m Adam Birkholtz.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s really nice to meet you, too. I’m a fan.” They shake hands, and don’t let go. 

“Wow, thanks.” Adam stares, then blurts, “So you’re okay with the agreement stuff? That’s okay?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have outed you anyway. It’s just not what I believe, but I signed it. I signed before I knew who you were, if that matters.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that does matter, thanks. I signed one, too. Just seemed fair.”

“That’s what Eric told me. It’s really nice of you,” Justin smiles.

“Eric told you… Oh Eric!” Suddenly remembering that Eric exists, Adam looks over and finds Eric and Kent sitting on the loveseat, observing. Eric has a soft smile, and Kent looks really satisfied, like he’s mentally patting himself and Eric on the back for a “job well done”.

“Yep, we’re still here.” Kent stands, then adds, “But it is closing time, and you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

Eric laughs, and Adam says, “Justin, can I make you dinner? I promise I’m a good guy and won’t be the asshole who pushes.”

“Yes, that sounds great. My surgery for tomorrow morning was cancelled, so I can even stay out past nine.”

“Perfect.” Adam’s grin is wide, and they say goodbye to Kent and Eric.

“We’ll check in tomorrow morning with both of you. Have fun tonight,” Kent says to their backs as they walk out the door, hands still joined.

“Well, that went well,” Eric laughs.

“I’d say. God, let’s get out of here. See you in the morning.”

 

The next morning, Kent arrives late to the office. It’s raining, and his shoes and socks are wet, which basically ruins his day, he thinks.

He mumbles as he walks by Eric’s desk. “Yeah, I know. I’m late.”

“Should we even call it late anymore? Isn’t that really just lying to ourselves, giving us the impression that it will ever change?” Eric responds with a smirk.

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and goes into his office, taking off his shoes so his socks can dry. It’s not professional, but whatever. Wet socks are the worst.

 

He is working on some accounting on his laptop an hour later when Eric knocks on his door. “I have Adam on the line. He wants to know if we can Skype. Are you free?”

“Sure, set it up in the conference room. I’ll be there in a minute.” He groans to himself as he puts his damp shoes back on, and meets Eric in the conference room. Eric hands him a fresh cup of coffee, and he gratefully thanks him, just as the connection comes to life.

“Hey! Good morning!” Adam’s cheerful voice beckons from the screen. Kent looks up and sees that his face is just as happy as he sounds.

“Morning, Adam. How are you today?” he asks.

“I’m great! Amazing! Going to morning skate soon, but I wanted to check in before I left.”

“So how’d it go last night?” Kent asks. 

“You guys are seriously geniuses at your job. I feel like I’m in one of those soulmate trope fan fiction stories I used to read, and I just need his initials on my wrist, or my eyes to change colors. I know no one is perfect, but he’s perfect. He’s so smart, and he’s funny, too. We just had the best time.”

“Initials on your wrist?” Kent asks. 

“Yeah man, in fan fiction, soulmates get the initials…”

Kent rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know what it means. I meant, you feel that strongly already?”

Eric raises his eyebrows at Kent. “You read fan fiction?”

“You don’t?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just surprised that you do,” Eric mutters under his breath.

“My friends, everyone reads fan fic! And yes, I feel that strongly. It’s this pull I can’t explain. I felt it as soon as I walked in the office. If he wasn’t Justin, the guy you were matching me with, it wouldn’t have mattered. I just felt something.”

“Do you have plans to see each other again?” Eric smiles, understanding what Adam is describing. It was just like that for Jack and him.

“I have a game tonight and tomorrow, but he’s coming to the game tomorrow with one of his friends, and then we have a date on Sunday.”

“Sounds great. Keep us updated,” Kent says.

“Will do! If you ever want Ranger tickets, let me know. I’ll set you up.”

“We may take you up on that,” Kent says, smiling. “Thanks, and take care.”

They disconnect the call, and Eric laughs. “He’s so intense.”

“He is that. Any word from Justin?”

“No, I have a call in. I’ll let you know when he calls back.”

 

It’s close to noon when Justin calls back, and Eric puts him on speaker, and goes to Kent’s office, so he can join the call.

“…best date of my life,” Justin is saying as Eric walks in to Kent’s office. “He’s really incredible. We had a great night.”

“What did you do?” Kent asks.

“He made dinner, which was just chicken and veggies, because of his diet plan. We talked for the longest time over dinner, though. He’s really funny, and smart. He was an econ major in college, you know.”

“Yes, we do know,” Kent says with a smile. “So you’d like to see him again?”

“Absolutely. We have plans on Sunday, and I’m going to his game tomorrow night. You know, I can’t explain it, but I just feel this connection with him, something I’ve never felt before.” He laughs, then says, “I know it sounds like every clichéd romantic comedy, but there is just something there.”

“No, we get it,” Kent says. “Trust us, we get it.”

“Yes, it’s like a fan fiction soulmate story, maybe?” Eric asks, trying not to laugh.

“Yes! It’s exactly that. God, I haven’t read fan fic in so long, but yes. I feel like I should have his initials on my wrist or something. Oh, that’s so cheesy,” Justin groans.

“No, it’s actually pretty sweet,” Eric says. “It’s perfect, really.”

“We know you’re busy, so keep us updated. Check in with us. We love hearing happy stories,” Kent adds.

“Will do, and thank you both so much. I can’t really express how thankful I am.”

“We know. Take care!” Eric says. They say goodbye, and end the call.

 

“We’ll be going to that wedding, I bet,” Kent says, updating Justin’s file in his computer.

Eric nods and smiles. “Yes. I do so love a happy ending.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is finally - the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but writer's block, work, life, and death all interfered. I hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> Again, huge thanks to my beta and amazing friend, [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). She just got back from an awesome trip to Hawaii and beta'd for me on very little sleep. She's also listened to me whine, bitch and cry for pretty much the entire month of April and most of May so far, which is far more important. She's amazing. Love you! (As always, mistakes are my own.)
> 
> I really had fun writing this, and thanks again to [McBangle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle), and [Fandom Trumps Hate](http://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/). It was a blast! If you haven't read McBangle's Check Please stories, do yourself a favor.
> 
> I updated the tags, so take note. Nothing is too terrible, but take note anyway, just in case.
> 
> A special thank you to everyone who sent me stories. I'm never really done with stories, so I may still use yours if I haven't yet. Love to you all who shared things with me.

Kent and Alexei load their bags, groceries and themselves into the water taxi in Portland, and hold on as the boat moves out of the dock area. 

They’d landed in Portland a couple of hours earlier and rented a car. They’d gone to the grocery store, and after debating between Hannaford, the local grocery store chain, and Whole Foods in front of the rental agent, the rental agent suggested Hannaford, stating that it had many organic choices, was a lot cheaper, and easier to get in and out of. She’d been right.

They’d parked their car in the Casco Bay Ferry garage, walked next door to get the water taxi, and now were ready to start their vacation. 

Kent lets out a whoop as the boat hits the open water, thrilled with the wind in his hair and the early August sun on his face. “This is the fucking best, babe!”

“Is great!” Alexei yells back. “We are on vacation!”

Kent and Alexei had been working long hours to get ready for this trip, and while they are excited to see Zoya, Nick and the girls, and meet Taisia and Yana, they both really need the vacation, the sun and the beach.

 

Five minutes later, they arrive at House Island, and the house they are staying in for the next week. As they disembark from the boat, Kent and Alexei stand and take in the scenery for a long moment. 

“Is beautiful,” Alexei whispers. House Island is a small island, about 12 acres, and only three houses stand on it. There are private beaches, acres and acres of green, green lawns, and it is stunning. 

The water taxi operator helps them with their bags, and they walk up to Cappy House. They meet Ricky, the caretaker, who gives them their keys, and lets them into the house. 

“I’m always around if you need anything. I can arrange for just about anything, too. If you decide you want a lobster dinner, let me know. We can get lobsters, clams, corn and the works delivered,” Ricky explains animatedly. “If you want to go into Portland, let me know, and we’ll get the water taxi. If you want a tour of the other islands, we can do that, too. We’ll get it done.” 

They thank Ricky and shake his hand, and after putting the groceries away, they explore the house. The website said it had been ‘beautifully restored’, and it wasn’t a stretch. The kitchen is done in beautiful whites and stainless steel, the dining room table, which seats ten, looks like real cherry. Separating the dining area from the living room is a fireplace, open to both sides, floor to ceiling, all exposed brick. Kent imagines that would be a wonderful touch on a cool night.

Downstairs are two beautifully decorated master bedrooms with private baths, a game table, and a large-screen TV. They head upstairs, and find two more bedrooms with queen-sized beds with private bathrooms, and the most adorable bedroom with twin beds that the girls will love. 

All the rooms have spectacular ocean views – the website had boasted 360 degree ocean views – and again, it wasn’t lying. The place is amazing.

Kent and Alexei grab a couple of beers, a Shipyard Summer Ale and a Sea Dog Blueberry Wheat Ale that a local guy at Hannaford had recommended, and go outside to explore the island. They find kayaks and paddleboards for their use, several picnic tables – “Kent, we eat lobster outside!” Alexei exclaims – a large grassy sports area with nets at either end, so they could play soccer or any other game requiring nets, Kent supposes, and acres of private beach.

As they stand at the water’s edge, the cool ocean waves lapping at their toes as they drink their local beers in the late afternoon sun, Kent looks at Alexei and grins. “Life is pretty fucking excellent.”

“Is beautiful. I have you, good job, great house. I have Zoya, and tomorrow, I get Taisia and Yana back. Is best life. Best.”

 

For dinner, they eat the Italian sandwiches they had picked up earlier. The cashier at Hannaford had mentioned that tourists had to try them, so they stopped at Amato's on India Street on the way to the ferry parking lot, and picked up several. They sit outside at the picnic table, and wonder how simple sub sandwiches with ham, tomatoes, onions, green peppers and pickles with salt and pepper and oil and vinegar tossed on can taste so damned good, but they each eat one, and split another. It isn’t long before the air turns chilly and the mosquitoes come out, so they head inside. 

“I see now why everyone I talked to who’d ever been to Maine in the summer suggested we get bug spray,” Kent laughs. 

“Yes. I saw bug candles in the cabinet earlier. Have to remember those at night,” Alexei says. “Part of Maine charm.”

“God, babe, we can sleep with the windows open. I can’t remember the last time we did that. I mean, fresh, cool air.” Kent takes a deep breath. “I’m not sure my lungs have ever breathed it before.”

Alexei laughs. “I love it when you are happy.”

“I am happy. I can’t imagine being happier.”

“Come to bed with me.”

“Oh, that makes me happier.”

 

The following morning, they have a breakfast of coffee and blueberry cake, looking out over the ocean. They see sailboats, lobster boats with lobstermen and women working hard to pull in their catches, and the ferry goes by, heading out to other islands. Ricky had mentioned that on Sundays, a bar on Peaks Island has Reggae Sundays, and to expect to see the ferry a lot, with music playing. From the looks of it, they started early.

Zoya, Nick and the others aren’t expected until late afternoon, so Kent and Alexei decide to take the water taxi into Portland, do some shopping and eat lunch.

 

The water taxi takes them in, and the operator gives them some suggestions on where to eat and what do to in the Old Port, but they choose to walk around and see where it leads them. 

They walk down busy Commercial Street, then along the cobblestones on Exchange Street, wandering in and out of cute shops. Alexei finds some adorable Maine sweatshirts for the girls, with “Maine” and a picture of a cute moose on the front, and “The Way Life Should Be” written on the back. Kent buys a beautiful painting of the Old Port, as viewed from the water, that he’s going to hang in his office. The store will even ship it to his office so he doesn’t have to worry about transporting it. 

They eat pizza at Flatbread Company, and sit at picnic tables overlooking the water. Since Flatbread is close to the water taxi, they discuss waiting for Zoya and the others, but decide that the reunion between Alexei and his sisters should be in private, so after lunch, they head back to the house. 

 

The sisters had arranged their flights to land within an hour or so of each other, with Taisia and her girlfriend, Lauren, connecting in Chicago to meet Yana before flying on to Portland. Zoya texts Alexei at around five to let him know that Taisia and Yana were delayed out of Chicago, and they wouldn’t be landing for another hour. Kent and Alexei decide they’ll hold off on starting the grill for the hot dogs and hamburgers for a bit, but make the salad, and get the chips and drinks all set up.

The delay adds to Alexei’s restlessness, but Kent grabs a couple of beers, takes Alexei by the hand, and leads him to Adirondack chairs outside. They watch the boats, and think about chartering a ferry for a tour of the islands. Their list of things to do is growing, and they wish they had longer than a week.

“I have to get back to train the new person, though. I know Bitty is training her now, and he isn’t leaving for another month, but I need her to be ready before he leaves.” Kent pauses, takes a deep breath. “I have no idea what I’m going to do without him. I mean, I’m happy for him and Jack, and think them getting married is perfect, but I wish he didn’t have to move to Providence and leave me to do it.”

“I know, but this person you hired – Ford, I think you called her? She is good, right?”

“Well, Lardo recommended her, and I trust her instincts, so yeah. And yes, Ford is her name. Ford something, or something Ford. I really should learn that. I can’t just call her Ford.”

Alexei rolls his eyes, but fondly. “How are Shitty and Lardo? I have not had time to talk to them in awhile.”

“Well, Lardo says Shitty’s parents aren’t quite over the fact that he and Lardo moved in together three weeks after they started dating, but he told them to fuck off, literally. He said he’d been waiting for her for years, and wasn’t wasting one more day.”

“Is very sweet that he defends her, but he is adult. Parents too involved.”

“No kidding.”

Alexei’s phone alerts with a text from Zoya. Everyone has landed, and they are on their way. Give or take, they should be there within the hour. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Alexei is a bundle of nerves, so Kent suggests that he start the grill. Even if they don’t eat right away, and Kent suspects the adults won’t, the kids may be hungry, or they can heat it up later. For now, it will provide a distraction for Alexei.

Twenty minutes later, just as Alexei is bringing the cooked dinner inside, they hear the water taxi. Kent throws a cover over the platter, and he and Alexei go outside to meet the boat at the dock.

 

Before the operator can even tie the boat up, Izzy and Ali are waving and yelling hello. “Uncle Alexei! Hi! I’m in a boat! Uncle Kent! Look at me!” They are shrieking together, words blending, and Kent can’t help but laugh.

“We see you! Did you have fun?”

Nick is out of the boat first, with Izzy, who he promptly hands to Kent. “Here, you take her. She’s done nothing but talk about you for the last two days, so she’s all yours.” 

Over the past few months, Izzy had fallen in love with Kent, and the feeling was mutual. He takes her from Nick, and kisses her cheek, laughing as she starts talking about her flight, her boat ride, and how her sister almost threw up on the plane. It’s a jumble of excited two-year-old speak, so he’s doing his best to follow along, but he’s enjoying her.

Nick helps Ali out, who is thrust into Alexei’s arms. She’s talking up a storm, too, but Alexei is staring at his sisters. Ali doesn’t notice, just continues talking, until her mother takes her from Alexei, and suddenly Alexei is face to face with Taisia.

Taisia was fifteen when Alexei saw her last, and now she is all grown up, a totally different person. Alexei just whispers, “Taisia,” and takes her in his arms. The woman Kent assumes is her partner moves gracefully around them, her arms laden with bags, and walks up onto the grassy area where Kent is standing with Izzy.

“Hi, Kent, right? I’m Lauren. It’s really nice to meet you. I’ve heard wonderful things.”

“Hi Lauren, I’ve heard the same about you,” and they give in to the emotions of the moment, and hug. Lauren is petite, with long red hair and porcelain skin, and she radiates friendliness. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Izzy squirms to go to Lauren, who takes her, allowing Kent to go unload more bags. With all these people, the amount of suitcases and carry-ons make it look like they are moving in permanently, not just visiting for a week.

Kent makes his way back down the dock just as Alexei is letting Taisia go. He watches as Alexei looks at his youngest sister, who wasn’t even in her teens the last time they saw each other, and his eyes are wide. “Yana?” 

“Yes, Alyosha, is me. Is Yana.” 

“So beautiful. So grown up now,” Alexei says on a sob. “I not even recognize you.” He’d seen her photos on Facebook, but she is far prettier than her photos portray, and she’d gotten her hair cut.

“I miss you so much,” Yana cries and she throws herself into his arms. 

Kent, Nick and Lauren move around them as they carry luggage up to the house, and Zoya and Taisia join Yana and Alexei in their hug, the four siblings back together once again. Kent wishes he had recorded these reunions, but then again, no. They won’t forget these precious moments, and he knows they are private. Recording them would feel intrusive.

They thank the operator, who takes his leave, while wiping his eyes. Lauren gently touches Taisia on her shoulder, and motions with her head to let her know everyone is going up to the house. The siblings break apart, and everyone walks up to the house.

“We have hotdogs and hamburgers all cooked, and some salad, and chips, if anyone is hungry,” Kent tells everyone.

“Oh the girls are starving, and I’m sure they’d love a hotdog. Girls?” Nick looks to Izzy and Ali, who both say yes and nod enthusiastically. 

 

After the girls have eaten, they all take a quick tour of the island, with Kent and Alexei pointing out the highlights to the others. They run into Ricky, who’d made a quick trip over to make sure the new arrivals were getting settled in, and when he brings up all that he could arrange for them, everyone was excited about the lobster dinner. 

“I can arrange for a lobster dinner tomorrow night, or with a couple days notice, I can arrange a clambake. It’s a full Maine experience. They cook the lobsters and clams on the beach, and it usually includes corn on the cob, maybe potatoes or other sides. Would you be interested in that?”

Yes, they would be very interested in that, everyone decides, and all agree Wednesday would be perfect. They decide to let Ricky pick the menu, since he is familiar with the concept, and after assuring everyone that he’ll take care of it, he leaves them.

They head back inside. The girls are exhausted, so Nick and Zoya give them their baths, tuck them into their twin beds, and after the girls insisted on it, everyone comes in to kiss them goodnight. After a round of kisses, Zoya turns the bedroom light off, leaves the hall light on and the door slightly ajar, and the adults head downstairs.

 

After they’ve eaten dinner, they sit in the living room area, and Nick starts a fire. Kent notices Alexei is being very quiet, and he sits on the floor in front of him, leaning back into his legs. He leans his head back, and quietly asks, “You okay, babe?”

Alexei just nods. Kent prods a bit further. “Overwhelmed?”

“Yes. Is so much. I am so blessed, and feel so guilty.”

Kent stands, and takes Alexei’s hand, pulling him up. “C’mon. Let’s go outside.” The others notice, but say nothing. 

 

Once outside, they sit in the same chairs as the night before, and look over the quiet night ocean. “Wanna talk about it?” Kent asks after a long moment.

“I feel so guilty. I missed so much.” He hangs his head, and sobs.

“Baby,” Kent says as he kneels on the ground in front of him, taking Alexei’s face in his hands. “You had to leave. Yana, especially, was a little girl, so yes, you missed a lot. I know that sucks, but you had no choice. Yana understands.”

“I do understand,” they hear from behind them.

Their heads turn, and they see Yana standing about five feet from them, just off to the side. She has two beers in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other.

“I never blame you,” she says, handing the beers to the men, and sitting down in Kent’s empty chair. “When I was younger, I not understand. Then Zoya explain to me when I’m fifteen. She told me once when she call after she leave for this country. Taisia already tell me about her, so I understand. So many secrets.” She shakes her head sadly, and reaches out for Alexei’s hand.

“I’m not ever mad at you, Alyosha. I’m sad for you for long time. I miss you for long time.” She squeezes his hand, and smiles, which lights up her pretty face. “Now, I not miss you anymore, and I’m very happy for you. You seem like you have good life.”

Alexei nods. “I have great life, and now is better. So much better.” He stands, and pulls Yana to her feet, and into a hug. “I love you, and I’m so sorry. We left you back in Russia.”

“Yes, but is okay. Papa was sick, and Mama need me. I did it for Mama, not for Papa. Papa always mean, but Mama need help. When it was my time to go, she want me to go, find my life. So is really okay.”

“Do you talk to Mama? How is she?” As if he suddenly remembers that he has a beer in his hand, he takes a long drink.

“She is okay. She lives with Tyotya Olga.” Yana pauses and runs her hand through her blonde hair. “She asks for you.”

“She does?”

“She misses you. Is wanting to know if you are okay, if you are happy. If you want, and is okay to say no, she wants to talk to you.”

Alexei swallows hard, and looks for Kent, who is standing next to him. Kent wraps an arm around him, and simply says, “Oh babe.”

“Need to think about that,” Alexei whispers. “I don’t know.”

“Is okay, Alyosha. Only if you want.”

They talk for a little while longer, just catching up, and head back inside.

 

Monday morning dawns bright and sunny, and after breakfast, they decide to spend the day at the house, and to go into Portland for dinner. The spent the day on the beach, sitting in the sun and playing in the water. It’s an easy, fun day. 

As they get ready to go into Portland for dinner, Alexei and Taisia find themselves ready first. Alexei heads outside with a bottle of water and sees Taisia sitting in one of the chairs, by herself.

“Can I sit?” he asks.

“Of course.” 

They sit quietly for a few minutes, but it isn’t awkward. It’s peaceful, actually, with the ferry going by, and some kids waving at them. Alexei laughs as he waves back.

“Is good to see you happy,” Taisia says quietly. “I wonder for so long.”

“I am happy. Good life.” He looks at her and smiles. “Better now.”

“Yana say you feel guilt.”

His face falls. “I do. I left. Just left. Left you. Without Facebook, I would not recognize you and Yana yesterday. Is not right.”

She reaches out and takes his hand. “Alyosha, we don’t blame you. Zoya tells us what happened after Mama tells her. We know Papa. We understand why you leave.” She pauses, takes a deep breath. “Especially me. I especially understand.”

That sounds ominous, and Alexei squeezes her hand. “Did Papa know about you?”

“Yes. I tell him before I leave. Is not a nice conversation, but I wasn’t nice. I admit I was confrontational.”

“Why?”

Taisia shrugs. “I was mad at him. He sent you away. He say terrible things about gay people. I want him to know that another child of his is gay also, and that no matter what he say and think, he can not change this.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you, Tai. Is not right. Is not right that I was not there.”

“No. Is not right that he hurt any of his children, but no need for you to be there twice to hear him be asshole.”

Alexei laughs. “God, he was asshole. He mean to everyone.”

Just then, Yana and Zoya come outside. “Everyone is almost ready. What are you talking about?” Zoya asks.

“Papa being asshole,” Taisia says with a shrug.

“Ya, big asshole,” Yana agrees, nodding her head. She grabs Taisia’s water, takes a drink, then says, “He most unhappy person. I ask Mama once why he so unhappy. She tell me that he have unhappy upbringing, but I think that make him sad, not mean.”

“His siblings not mean,” Alexei adds. They’d never been that close to their father’s side of the family, but Alexei remembers an uncle and two aunts who were happy and fun.

“I gave up understanding,” Taisia says. “He just asshole. No matter now. We have each other.”

Alexei grins. “This is best thing. Best.”

 

By the time everyone else is ready and outside, the women are teasing Alexei about how he met Kent, and hearing about his date stories. 

“He cry over croutons!” Yana is laughing hard, wiping her eyes. 

“Yes, but I not care. I only went to meet Kent. It work, right?” 

Kent smiles and wraps his arms around Alexei’s waist from behind, surprising him. “Yep, it worked. You got me.”

Alexei turns with a smile. “Hey babe.”

“Hey. You look happy.”

“Most happy.”

 

They take the water taxi to Portland, and walk just down Commercial Street to the Portland Lobster Company. It’s little more than a shack, but when they walk around back, there is an outdoor bar, and a bunch of picnic tables overlooking the water. Even though it’s a Monday, they have to wait to get a table, but while Zoya stalks out the table, everyone else goes to the windows at the shack to order.

After they order food, and get drinks at the bar, a table opens up, and they sit. Kent situates Izzy in her booster seat, because it has to be Uncle Kent and no one else, and Ali plays with the red lobster-shaped buzzer that will buzz and light up when their food is ready. 

After everyone is comfortable, Taisia asks, “Kent, so you set my brother up with guy who cries about croutons. You not screen dates?” 

He looks over at her, and sees her smirking. He laughs, knowing she was only teasing him. “Of course we screen, and I admit I was wary about him, but we can’t predict or foresee everything. Matchmaking isn’t that different than regular dating, really. We can help find you people who you have things in common with, but no one can guarantee chemistry, love, or even sanity, I guess.”

“Tell us some bad date stories,” Yana suggests.

“Why not good date stories?” Kent wonders.

“Okay, bad dates that led to good ones,” Yana concedes with a shrug.

“Hmmm. Well, one of our clients who I worked with shortly after I met Alexei went out on a date that was pretty bad. There was a debate about what gorgonzola cheese was, he basically threw a fit about mushrooms being in his pasta and called his date rude when he tried to send it back for him, but the worst part of it was he played the door lock game.”

“Door lock game?” Lauren asks.

“Yeah, when the person unlocks the car door, then you try to open the door, but the person locks it again really quick so you can’t open it. It’s annoying and immature, but this was in New York City in the winter, and it was about five degrees.”

“Wow. I didn’t know adults did that,” Nick says. 

“They shouldn’t,” Kent agrees. “Anyway, we matched him with someone after, and they’re still together. They just moved in together, and are doing really well. Because of confidentiality, I shouldn’t use names, so I’ll use initials. W – that’s the one that had the bad dates – says that his first date with D would win the most romantic date ever. They went out in a snow storm, and danced in the empty streets, under the lights.”

“That is romantic,” Yana sighs. She pauses, and then shakes her blonde hair as if bringing herself back to reality. “Are they all that bad?”

“We’ve had a few. A client I’ll call C went out with a woman who, um, got really altered, I guess you could say, in her car before meeting in the bar, then proceeded to insult him. Ultimately, we matched him with a woman whose name starts with C. They just met each other’s parents.”

Just then, the lobster buzzes, which is now in Izzy’s hand, as it is her turn, and she giggles. Ali wants to feel it vibrate, so she carries it up to the pick up window, walking with her father, Yana, Kent and Alexei. She feels very grown up when they let her carry the tray that has all the condiments, napkins and dinnerware on it.

While everyone is eating fried clams, lobster rolls, and clam chowder, Kent finishes telling his ‘bad-to-good’ date stories.

“There’s my friend, S. He was pining for his best friend, L, who wasn’t interested. Actually, she was, but didn’t know it. His dates were fine, but they weren’t L. When L realized he was trying to find a connection with someone else, she realized she was just as in love with him as he was with her. She came to us and asked to be one of his matches. They moved in together like three weeks later, and really, it’s amazing how they fit.”

“Oh, is cute love story,” Taisia says, and everyone nods in agreement.

“I guess one of the best ones is A and J. A works in a field where being out can be dangerous, and he’s uh, well known in that field, so we had to be very careful. J had to sign non-disclosure agreements and everything. They met in the office, purely by coincidence, as A had forgotten his phone and came back unexpectedly, and J was in the office signing the agreements before their first date. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever witnessed true love at first sight. If you believe in soulmates, they exemplify it.” He makes eye contact with Alexei and sighs.

“What? Did something bad happen?” Nick asks, not missing the look between them.

“A was outed, publicly, and things got really rough. It worked out, though. He was, uh, transferred to Providence, and J moved with him, and both have better jobs now.”

Nick gasps. “You’re talking about Adam Birkholtz.”

“Who is Adam Birkholtz?” Yana asks, at the same time that Tasia, Lauren and Zoya ask, “Who’s that?”

“He’s a pro-hockey player. He played for the Rangers, and was outed by some tabloid, and not long after, he was traded to the Providence Falconers. They already have an out player, Jack Zimmermann,” Nick explains.

“I can’t confirm or deny,” Kent says. 

“No, it is. Adam’s partner is a doctor named Justin Oluransi,” Lauren reads from her phone, where she has Googled Adam. “A and J.” She looks up, and hands her phone to Kent. “Look at that pic. That’s love in their eyes. If you did that, you do good work.”

He looks at the photo. “Yes, that looks like love, but I still can’t confirm or deny. We promise confidentiality, and we stick to that. Not everyone wants people to know they used a matchmaker.”

Izzy knocks her drink over, and forces a subject change. Kent makes a mental note to give her extra kisses and cuddles at some point during the week as a thank you.

 

The next couple of days are filled with easy, relaxing fun. They spend time on their beach, laying in the sun, and playing in the water. Some of them go kayaking, and Lauren, Taisia and Yana attempt to teach the others how to paddleboard, with varying degrees of success. 

 

Their clambake on Wednesday is amazing. Just as Ricky claimed, it includes everything – lobsters, clams, corn on the cob, and blueberry cake. Traditionally, pits were dug in the sand to cook the food, but as the chef, or bakemaster, tells Kent, many are now trying to preserve the coastline, and they now cook using equipment on the sand. 

Kent doesn’t know if it’s the seaweed that was used in cooking the food, or just that they were eating seafood that was cooked literally on the beach, but as he happily cracks a lobster claw, he thinks this is the best seafood he’s ever eaten. 

“Why have I never experienced this before?” Nick asks. “This is amazing. 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Kent agrees. “I’ve heard about clambakes before, but never gave them much thought. Stupid me. And steamed clams? Who knew?”

“The chef called them ‘steamers’,” Nick says. 

“No, he called them ‘steamahs’,” Ali corrects him. 

“Ah yes, you’re right, my love. That was his Maine accent, though. Good ear. Do you like the food?” It had taken some doing to convince her and her sister to try the food.

“I like the lobster. The clams are slimy.”

Alexei leans over and takes the clams from her plate, and kisses her nose. “Is okay. More for me.”

Ali giggles. “You got butter on my nose!”

 

As everyone finishes the meal, the chef cleans up, and lets them know that there are leftovers all packed up in the fridge, then he and his crew load their boat, and leave.

 

Thursday is cloudy, and they spend the day in Freeport, shopping at the outlets. They take pictures of the girls sitting on the big boot outside L.L. Bean, and Kent buy some winter boots, because “everyone knows Bean makes the best boots and I hate wet feet.” Alexei laughs, and Kent ends up buying ten pairs of thick socks, too.

“Babe, is August. Feet are fine now.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I hate wet feet. I hate it enough to remember it all year round,” Kent pouts.

They eat lunch at Gritty McDuff’s, a Maine brewpub, and continue shopping after eating burgers and Shepherd’s Pie, and drinking beers like ‘Vacationland Ale’ and ‘Meddybemps Blueberry Ale’. 

 

They head back to Portland late in the afternoon, and the water taxi has just taken off when it starts to rain. As the adults scramble to cover their purchases, Ali and Izzy giggle. “It’s raining, Mama! We’re on the boat and it’s raining!” Ali shrieks with glee.

“Yes, it’s great fun, isn’t it?” Zoya laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“Fun!” Izzy yells as raindrops splash on her face. It’s a warm rain and a short ride, so Zoya just lets them enjoy it.

 

After a dinner of leftover lobsters, clams and corn, and before going to sleep Thursday night, Alexei tells Kent he is thinking of calling his mother.

Kent sits up and says, “Yeah, babe? What brings you to that?” Kent doesn’t know what to say, but he’s scared for Alexei. 

“She ask about me, ask if I’m happy.” He pauses, runs a hand through his hair. “Not naïve. Not expecting happy reunion full of love and acceptance. Just miss her.”

“Oh babe.” Kent leans over and into Alexei, resting his head on Alexei’s chest as Alexei wraps an arm around him. “Of course you miss her. She’s your mom. Good or bad, she’s your mom.”

“Yes, is true. I don’t even know what I’d say.”

“Maybe you don’t need to. Just start with hello. What do your sisters say?”

“Haven’t told them yet. Will tomorrow. What do you think?”

“I think it’s up to you, but so long as you’re cautious, and don’t expect too much, I think it could be good.”

“Me too.”

 

Alexei talks to his sisters, who agree with Kent. So long as Alexei has realistic expectations, and is doing this for himself, and not his mother, they think it’s a good idea. The girls had been talking about taking a duck boat tour all week, so Nick and Lauren take them into Portland, and allow Alexei some privacy.

Yana makes the call at noon, which is 7 p.m. where their mother lives. They’d decided that Yana would call to make sure it was a good time for their mother to talk, and to not have the call derailed if she had company or something.

Yana makes small talk with her mother for a few minutes, explaining that she is “on vacation with her siblings”, then says, “Mama, hold on, someone wants to talk with you,” and hands the phone to Alexei.

Alexei takes a deep breath, and grabbing on to Kent’s hand, takes the phone, and speaks to his mother for the first time in a decade. 

“Hi Mama.”

“Alyosha? Is this Alexei?” His mother, Inga, gasps.

“Yes, Mama. Is me. Is Alyosha.”

“Oh my baby. How are you? Are you well?” Alexei can hear her crying, and can hear someone in the background asking if she’s all right. 

“Yes, Mama. I’m very well, very happy.” He looks around at his sisters, and Kent, and smiles. Yes, indeed, he’s very happy.

“You are with your sisters? All of them? How did this happen?”

“I think Yana told you. We are all on vacation together. Zoya and I saw each other again several months ago, and then I reconnected with Taisia and Yana. This is the first time we are all together, though. It’s the first time I’ve seen Taisia and Yana in all this time. Mama, they are all so beautiful, and so smart.” He pauses for a moment and then says what he needs to say. “They are wonderful women, and that’s at least in part because of you.”

“No, no. I made so many mistakes.” 

Well, he can’t deny that. “Maybe, but you must have done some good things. They are wonderful.”

Inga can’t accept the compliments, so she changes the subject. “Taisia tells me you have a boyfriend, and that you are very happy.”

Alexei braces himself. “Yes. His name is Kent, and I love him very much. He’s amazing. I’m going to marry him one day.” Alexei sees Kent’s eyes go wide at the mention of his name, and he laughs. He knows he can’t understand the rest, since he’s speaking in Russian, but the others do. They just smile knowingly.

“I still do not understand this, but Taisia tells me I don’t have to understand, just accept it. She told me she doesn’t understand how I could stay with a man who disowned his children, so I guess it’s fair.”

“Mama, being gay isn’t a bad thing like disowning children is. Being gay is about love. Disowning children is about hate. That’s not really a fair comparison.” Alexei says it softly, not wanting to get into an argument, but not wanting that analogy to stand. “But yes, Taisia is right. You don’t have to understand, though I’m okay answering whatever question you have.”

“Your Tyotya Olga says I’m old fashioned, that more people outside of Russia accept it than not. She says Russia is not like most places.”

“That’s true, Mama,” he says with a sigh. “I didn’t call you to talk about Russia, though. I called to talk to you about you. How are you?”

“I’m not so bad. I live with Olga now. Your father died.” 

So just like that, Alexei thinks, is how she passes that news on. He laughs a bit, dryly, and rolls his eyes. It’s a good thing he already knew. “Yes, Mama. Zoya told me. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I know you think he wasn’t a good father to you, but he was good to me. He took care of me.”

Okay then. He’s starting to think that maybe she was right. His sisters being wonderful may not have anything to do with her after all. “Yes, I suppose he did.”

“So does this Kent take care of you?” Inga asks, and Alexei definitely doesn’t miss the edge to the question.

“We take care of each other. We are both successful in our jobs. More importantly, we love each other, and support each other in all the ways that matter. It’s a lot like Zoya’s and Nick’s relationship.”

“Yes, but you are both men. How can it be the same?”

“Mama, I’m not having this discussion. Ask Tyotya Olga. Do some reading at the library, or on your computer if you have one. I am not defending my relationship to you.”

Inga sighs. “Yes, Taisia always says that to me, too.” Alexei looks up, and meets Taisia’s eyes. “I don’t mean to make you defend it, or your sister defend hers. I just don’t understand.”

“Mama, there is nothing to understand other than we are in happy, loving relationships. That’s all you need to understand. I suspect the part you don’t understand is the sex part. However, I’m a grown man, and my sex life is not your concern. If you’d like to have an honest discussion about sex, though, I’d be happy to explain mine, if you want to explain yours.” Inga gasps, and Alexei says, “No? I didn’t think so.”

“There is no reason for you to be so disrespectful, Alyosha. What you do is immoral.”

“Mama, I missed you. I love you. It’s been ten years, and nothing has changed. When you can accept me, my sisters know where to find me. Goodbye.” He hands the phone to Yana, and walks away with Kent.

 

They walk to the edge of the water, and Alexei pulls Kent into his arms. After a few long moments, Alexei says, “Nothing has changed. She thinks what we do is immoral, and even though my father disowned us, he was good to her.”

Kent holds on to Alexei tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Her sister tells her is wrong, and she says she not understand. Taisia tell Mama she is not understanding how she could stay with a man who disowned her children, and Mama said she thinks is fair now since they both not understand something.”

“Yeah, like that’s the same thing.”

“Is what I said. One is love, one is hate.”

“Do you regret talking to her?”

Alexei thinks for a long moment. “No. I would always wonder. Now I know she is same person. Is good I know.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” He kisses Alexei’s cheek, then his lips. “So I heard my name. What did you say about me?” He isn’t worried, and is really just trying to lighten the mood.

“I tell her we support each other, that you are wonderful, and that I’m going to marry you,” Alexei says with a wide grin.

“You are, huh?” Kent’s heart is racing, but he’s smiling. They’ve never talked about marriage, but of course, Kent wants to marry Alexei. 

“If you want.”

“Is that a proposal?” Now Kent’s voice is shaky.

“It can be. Um, unless is too soon. Then we wait. I don’t have a ring or anything…”

“Yes.”

“Yes? I did not ask a question,” Alexei laughs.

“Ask me a question, then.”

Alexei gets down on one knee in the sand. It’s not how he pictured it, in the sand, in t-shirts and shorts and bare feet, and no rings, but Alexei decides it’s perfect.

“Kent Parson, I love you. You are everything I thought I want, and more. Will you make me happiest man and marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you.” He pulls Alexei to his feet, and kisses him for several long moments. “I love you, so much. You’re everything I never allowed myself to dream of, to want.” He has an impulse and follows it, dropping to a knee, and asking through tears, “Alexei Mashkov, love of my life, will you marry me?”

“Yes, you wonderfully foolish man. Of course, I marry you.” Now he pulls Kent up, and kisses him, and they hear the cheers of Alexei’s sisters. They look over, and since they’ve been noticed, the women walk down and congratulate them with hugs.

“You should go into Portland for rings,” Zoya says. “I’m sure they have jewelry stores. We can go to dinner after.”

“Yes, we saw several on Exchange Street when we were there the first day. What do you think, babe?” Kent asks.

“I think I want to celebrate first, then shop,” and he picks Kent up and carries him into their room and closes the door.

 

Later, they do go shopping, and though everyone wants input, they choose rings themselves. They had to go into a few different stores, but end up in a funky store called Mexicali Blues. They went in looking for gifts for Eric, but they find some sterling silver bands that they both like, and they laugh.

“These are thirty-two bucks,” Kent giggles.

“I can’t buy you an engagement ring for thirty-two dollars,” Alexei says, cringing.

“Babe, these are the first ones we both really like. And they have both our sizes. I like them even more because they’re so cheap. It’s like it’s meant to be.”

“I can charge you more for them if it makes you feel better,” Amy, the girl behind the counter, says with a grin. “They’re sterling silver. They won’t turn your finger green or anything.”

Kent snorts. “See? No green fingers even. I like this store. It represents Maine. If you want, we can get fancy wedding bands, but I like that our engagement rings will be simple.”

“Ha. Simple. But yes, I like it, too. Our rings from a Maine store. Let’s do it.”

They purchase the rings, along with a wool sweater for Eric, that cost more than their rings, and causes them to start giggling again. 

 

They meet the others for dinner at DiMillo’s, which is a floating restaurant, literally a boat, and they sit on the deck, overlooking the water. Everyone coos over their rings, laughing about the cost, but agreeing that it means more because they are from a Maine store. They get champagne to celebrate, and Zoya makes a toast.

“Alexei and Kent, congratulations. We love you both. Kent, welcome to our family. We know that you’ll make Alexei so very happy. You already do. Is beautiful to watch.” She turns to look directly at Alexei. “Alyosha. My big brother. I’m so happy for you. Is clear to see that you’re happy, and so in love. I speak for all of us when I say that we are so grateful we are here to see this and celebrate with you.” She pauses, and wipes her tears with her napkin. “Is something we were not sure we ever see. Is best thing to be able to see. We love you.”

With everyone crying, they toast, and drink. Izzy, who has been playing with the crayons the server gave her, asks, “Mama, why are you crying?”

Ali, ever the big sister, sighs and says, “Izzy, these are happy tears, right Mama?”

“Oh yes, very happy.”

 

Their last day is spent quietly, packing up, and spending some time on the beach. They decide to go back to the Portland Lobster Company for an early dinner, and come back and enjoy the warm night, sitting on the beach. Plans are made for Thanksgiving, possibly at Kent and Alexei’s, or maybe at Zoya and Nick’s. Alexei hasn’t been to San Francisco, so plans are made for a Labor Day trip to see Taisia and Lauren, and different dates are tossed out for a trip to Chicago to see Yana. 

Yana is leaning against Alexei’s legs, and she asks, “Are you mad I suggested calling Mama?”

“Oh no, not mad. I needed to talk to her. I know now she is same person. I’d have wondered always. Is good I talked with her. I’m grateful. Is closure.” He hugs her neck, and she squeezes his legs.

“Good. I was worried.”

“No more. Is okay, baby sister,” he smiles down at her. “Is best thing being here with all of you. Is so much more than I hoped. I have family again.” He finds Lauren with his eyes. “You too, Lauren. You’re family.” He knows how important acceptance is, and wants to make sure she feels that.

Lauren’s eyes water, and she thanks him. Taisia stands and moves to hug him. “I love you, Alyosha. I wish we had more time.”

“Me too, but I see you in a few weeks. I can’t wait. And they have clinics in New York. Maybe you move,” he says, jokingly.

“We’ve talked about it. It would have to be the right time, but everyone is on east coast, and Yana is at least in Chicago, for now. Lauren’s family is in Boston, so is more likely than not.”

“Oh Tai, that makes me so happy,” Zoya says, with tears in her eyes now, too. 

“Well, we’re both licensed nurse practioners. We’re pretty employable,” Lauren laughs. 

“We’ll be here for wedding, for sure,” Taisia says. “When is it?”

Kent laughs. “We have no idea. Haven’t even talked about it, but you’ll have plenty of notice.”

 

Sunday is a bittersweet day. As is typical with vacation, everyone is ready to get home to their own beds, and back to a routine, but no one wants to leave each other, or the beautiful home they’ve been staying in. They have breakfast, then get ready to leave. Kent, Alexei, Nick, Zoya and the girls are flying into JFK on a flight that leaves just after noon, and the others are leaving just after two, but they are all heading out at the same time. 

 

At the airport, they go through security, and head to the gate area. They say a teary goodbye to Taisia, Lauren and Yana, and the three leave them. Alexei looks after them wistfully, and Kent gives him a hug.

“We’ll see them soon. We’ll make sure of it.”

“I know. I just miss them already.”

“I know, babe. I do, too.”

 

Their flight is uneventful, and they get back home in time to have dinner. They decide to order Thai food, since they have little in the house, and it starts to sink in that vacation is over, and they have to go to work tomorrow.

“I don’t want to go to work. I want to be back on the beach, and not training Eric’s replacement,” Kent whines.

“You’re whinier in New York,” Alexei teases. 

“Maybe, but this time last week, we were enjoying the beach, and your family. Now we’re back in the city, and Eric is leaving.”

“We’ll be going to San Francisco soon, and to Eric’s wedding soon after. Is all going to be okay, my love. And we have a wedding to plan.”

“Yes, we do. I can’t wait to be your husband.”

 

Monday morning, Kent’s late to the office. It’s not even raining, and the subway is on time. He’s just still in vacation mode, and doesn’t want to face going in to see Ford training with Eric. He knows he still has a few weeks before Eric leaves, but he’s not ready, damn it. 

 

He is sighing as he walks into the office, and mumbles a good morning to Ford. Crap, it’s her first day with him. He needs to be better.

“Sorry I’m late.”

The adorable-yet-fierce looking young woman looks at him, smiles (though really, Kent thinks it’s a smirk) and says, “Eric told me this would happen.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Come be my friend on [tumblr](http://aj4668.tumblr.com/).


End file.
